Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic  Preview
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Este es el "preview" del intento de adaptación de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni al mundo de Sonic the Hedgehog. La historia se publicará si es que tiene aceptación en Enero 2011, cuando salga el Episodio 8, final de Umineko. Fic dedicado a FineEve.
1. Avance 01: Corte de los Razonamientos

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team.

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta no es la historia "final", sino un preview de lo que podría ser, ya que todavía queda que el último juego de Umineko, el Episodio 8 sea publicado en Diciembre.

Inspirado en los previews de OceanProductions61, aunque este más que tráiler son "escenas jugables" siguiendo el estilo de 07th Expansion en su adelantos.

**Avance 01**

**(Corte de los Razonamientos)**

(Este adelanto pertenece al Episodio 7: Requiem of the Golden Witch)

Polvo eres… y al polvo volverás.

Ceniza fuiste… y a la ceniza volverás…

La vida es sueño… y los sueños, sueños son.

Ese sueño… que se desvanece, como si lo hubieran dibujado en arena y la briza del mar sopla gentilmente sobre la orilla. De cualquier modo… el sueño era algo pueril… de modo que cualquiera que lo viera se podría reír del que lo estaba dibujando.

Pero lo que ese alguien quería… era que ese sueño no se desvaneciera… nunca. Ni cuando llegaran las sombras, ni cuando soplaran los peores vientos… y es porque en ese sueño… era feliz. A su manera… era feliz… pero ya lo había dicho antes:

"_Seré feliz siempre que pueda correr…"_

(Firmado: Tails-Beatrice, Amadeus y Rosemary)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'liberated_liberator' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

Una luz iluminó el sitio… permitiendo ver otro escenario. Una especie de sala enorme…

Los acusados estaban sentados en el banquillo… y los inquisidores estaban tomando notas del proceso. El uniforme de ellos era diferente… porque… eso no era una corte humana. Era la Gran Corte de Mobius, un juzgado creado por el mismísimo Concilio de Acorn.

Los inquisidores repasaban notas del proceso en voz alta. Y el acusado sentado y encadenado al banquillo que le correspondía como el responsable de un crimen inimaginable.

Debo decir… que esos uniformes, más que de jueces… se parecían a militares. Eran todos de un color azul… con bandas por las campañas militares ganadas. Entonces… eso era un fuero militar. Y si era así… el acusado… era casi seguro que sería condenado a muerte. El sólo proceso era una especie de espectáculo para luego ejecutarlo y turbar su alma.

Para describirles el escenario, era una especie de mesa en forma de curva y todos los inquisidores sentados o de pie detrás de ella. El banquillo del acusado estaba en medio, y una luz lo iluminaba para mayor escarnio de su persona. El acusado, encadenado de las manos.

Entonces el que parecía el juez, tomó el mazo y golpeó para dar inicio a la sesión. Era al acusado a quien había que quebrar y hacer confesar.

- Querido Sr… creo que ya está muy claro… tu coartada para todo esto no es válida en absoluto.

El inquisidor miró a un erizo azul que estaba encadenado en el banquillo de los acusados. Vestía guantes blancos y zapatillas rojas. ¡Ese no era cualquier acusado! Era Sonic. ¿Pero qué le hacía estar ante el banquillo de los acusados? ¿Qué crimen pudo haber cometido? El erizo miraba como… furioso a todos los miembros del juzgado. Intentaría asustarlos, pero las miradas de los Inquisidores lo hacían temer. Más que nada por el castigo que podían aplicarle.

- ¿Nombre del acusado…?

- Sonic, el erizo – dijo el Juez leyendo papeles.

- Su coartada no es válida. Pudo ir y venir, rompiendo las Reglas dictadas por el Gran Concilio en materia de cruzar de universos y entablar amistad con humanos. Además… es responsable de los crímenes de la Mansión Throndyke, en especial el de un chico que, además tuvo la osadía de hacer cruzar hacia este universo.

Todos los jueces asintieron, pero el acusado intentaba repetir la defensa con poca lógica que ya habían rechazado en juicios anteriores.

- La prueba de que yo… hice todo eso… se basa en juicios falsos – dijo el erizo - ¡Pero si el pobre Chris y yo… éramos amigos! Así que… ¿Por qué debería matar o hacerle daño a uno de mis mejores amigos? ¿Díganme por qué haría algo así? No hay motivo… ni razón… ¿Cómo es que pude…? ¿O cómo podría yo…? ¡Es imposible!

- Sr. Erizo… - siguió el Inquisidor – Se lo diré con respeto… en el misterio, cuando se hace necesario, se asume el motivo. ¿Quién más tendría la velocidad para poder cometer todos esos crímenes seguidos? No creo que un humano pueda atacar a un erizo… ¡Es que es imposible!

- ¡Pero es que le repito que yo no hice nada! ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Matar por las esmeraldas… ¿Acaso no es eso una razón de peso, su señoría?

El juez declaró que aceptada la idea del inquisidor. Sonic estaba en graves problemas.

(Nota del Autor: Pausen 'liberated_liberator' si la estaban oyendo)

Una luz blanca iluminó el lugar y se vio la nave de una capilla. Una bella capilla.

Se podía oír a alguien rezando… diciendo una epifanía.

- Del polvo viniste… y al polvo volverás…

Luego se movió hacia atrás del ataúd que estaba puesto en medio del altar, como retirándose para darle el paso a otra persona.

Entonces… una especie de zorro con una capa se acercó hacia el ataúd. Pero a diferencia de los otros, se acercó hasta el mismo ataúd, donde estaba el cuerpo de quien estaban velando. Esa capa, le daba dignidad… era como el sucesor de ese difunto.

Entonces ese zorro, movió la capa y cayeron sus dos colas de por ella. Luego tomó algo que tenía, una especie de placa donde estaba grabado lo siguiente:

"_No importa en que juego… o en que fragmento [kakera] o que juego hayas jugado… para ti siempre fue lo más feliz. Duerme… la Bruja de Oro de 1000 años… Beatrice"_

- Este zorro de dos colas… nunca te olvidará… - murmuró mientras ponía la placa en el ataúd con el cuerpo de Beatrice. Para ser exactos sobre su pecho…

Tails-Beatrice no quiso mirar el rostro… ese bello rostro que pronto sería profanado por la muerte. Entonces pensó en lo que había en la placa. Esa historia… la historia que se iría a la eternidad con ella. Y quedaría solo su legado…

- Cuando cierre el ataúd… tu legado estará seguro… nadie lo podrá cambiar. Serás finalmente una leyenda… la verdadera Bruja de Oro. Es por eso… que nadie podrá leerlo, salvo tú… porque esto te pertenece a ti. El legado de Beatrice…

En eso Tails-Beatrice bajó del altar y el que seguía… Amadeus se dirigió al ataúd. Miro con pena a Beatrice y girándose hacia Tails-Beatrice le dijo:

- Tenías razón… ya nadie podrá pervertir su legado. Nadie más…

- Y es que sólo nosotros 3 lo sabemos… tú… y nosotros, sus mentores. Sólo 3 personas. Nadie más… sólo nosotros sabemos… la verdad… - dijo Rosemary.

- Sólo esperemos que Merlin llegue a tiempo…

La capilla se disolvió en la oscuridad de su poca iluminación.

(Nota del Autor: Sigan escuchando 'liberated_liberator')

Un zorro corre por la ciudad que está en medio del crepúsculo de la tarde.

A la luz del sol… podía verse que llevaba un traje, como si fuera del siglo pasado, pero no por esto pasado de moda… era de un buen glamour.

Sin embargo, su velocidad no nos dejaba ver quién era. Pero algo era seguro… era un zorro, porque en su abrigo, que le cubría todo el cuerpo, se veía una protuberancia en su espalda. Eso definitivamente era una cola. Este individuo se metió por un callejón, como cortando camino.

Este zorro corre. Y es que ya no hay tiempo. Si no se daba prisa… entonces a saber lo que decidiría la Corte de Mobius. Y es que él tenía algunas pruebas que podrían dar un giro a toda la investigación llevada a cabo. Su demora se debía a todas las comprobaciones que le hizo a sus argumentos.

- Y claro que no lo hizo él… - pensó este zorro – Eso no es un misterio… ¡Es una burda farsa! Si en realidad fuera un misterio, no buscaría el porqué… sino el cómo. Si alguien quiere cometer un misterio, sólo mata y escapa. No hay necesidad de tener un motivo en especial… y es que… ni siquiera hace falta pensar en esto como un misterio. Lo interesante del caso de la Mansión Thorndyke, no son motivos humanos… sino cómo se cometieron esos crímenes. Si esto es un misterio, ya se decidió quien es el criminal… pero lo que nadie sabe es su modus operandi. El que lo cometiera… es irrelevante.

El zorro apuró sus pasos mientras pensaba en estas ideas.

(Nota del Autor: Pausen 'liberated_liberator' si la estaban oyendo)

De nuevo se vió la capilla. Los esposos Prower y Tails-Beatrice estaban mirando el ataúd ya cerrado. Todos con un rostro de resignación.

- Creo… que este sueño será el más placentero para ella… porque se ve feliz… como nadie interrumpe el sueño de un bebé sonriente… por el hecho de esa misma sonrisa – dijo Rosemary.

- Muy pronto… - dijo Amadeus – Nos iremos… pero en cuanto sigamos viviendo su sueño… ella podrá vivir en nuestra memoria.

- Ni lo dudes – dijo Tails-Beatrice – Tengo que hacer lo mejor por ser su sucesor… y no como esas farsas de otros juegos anteriores…

Después de ver el ataúd una vez más, Rosemary cerró la tapa que permitía ver el rostro de Beatrice. Luego bajó a paso lento, y tomando unas flores de un florero, las lanzó frente al ataúd.

Amadeus fue el siguiente que miró al ataúd. Era su turno en las exequias. Iba dedicarle algo… pero como todas las palabras, nadie sabe cuales son si no dejan la boca del que las dice. Solamente podía verse la expresión de Amadeus cambiando conforme decía o pensaba sus últimas palabras para las exequias.

Pero por su expresión, primero estaba triste, luego… algo como indiferente y luego cambió a una sonrisa, como si estuviera sorprendido.

Pero al final… y casi contrario al ambiente de esas exequias, mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y entonces aparentemente quiso decir algo. Pero… no lo dijo. Y es que palabras que describan lo que sentía… no habían. Aunque al final… cuando ya parecía que no diría nada… murmuró algo:

- … gracias por hacer de mi hijo tu aprendiz…

Al menos eso evitó que su presencia en las exequias, pareciese… inapropiada.

- Gracias… - dijo Tails-Beatrice – Sabía que le agradecerías por todo…

Amadeus giró hacia el zorro de dos colas con una capa y mirándole le dijo:

- Tan sólo asegúrate que todos conozcan su legado… y evita que alguien más lo pervierta.

Los dos padres miraron a su hijo y como deseándole suerte, se desvanecieron en la capilla.

- Es hora de que Merlín salve a mis amigos… - pensó Tails-Beatrice y también desapareció.

Y junto con él… la capilla en general se disolvió.

(Nota del Autor: Sigan escuchando 'liberated_liberator')

- ¡Dejen que se los demuestre!

La voz del erizo pidiendo por su defensa resonó en la Gran Corte. Pero no había vuelta atrás… el jurado estaba casi convencido que el rápido erizo era la mente maestra de todos esos crímenes.

- Te escuchamos… - dijo el Inquisidor.

- Si es que consideramos… que cuando caí en el mundo humano… me rescataron de ahogarme en una piscina. Y todos mis amigos podrían demostrar ese punto, es natural que le deba la vida a ese chico… Chris Thorndyke. He intentado refutar desesperadamente sus puntos… pero no puedo convencerlos de que no podría dañar a ese chico. Sin embargo… eso no elimina los puntos de mi coartada. ¡Ustedes se los están quitando! ¿Por qué le haría eso a alguien que respeto? Si cuando cerró el portal no le hice nada… ¿Por qué ahora?

Los inquisidores miraban al erizo azul. No importa si se enojaba. Estaba encadenado de los brazos a la silla de los acusados. Si intentaba escaparse corriendo, se cercenaría los dos brazos. Era… la humillación más completa… tener la gran velocidad y no poder usarla y escuchar que otros te culpen de matar a tus amigos…

- El argumento de las emociones… es absurdo. ¡No lo hace un misterio! ¡No lo hace un caso para la Gran Corte de Mobius! Pero ya que tanto insisten… ¿Acaso el verdadero culpable enterraría a sus amigos? ¿Enterraría a Tails y a Chris? ¿Por qué haría eso… si es la menta maestra? ¿Eso no lo descubriría? Si aquí lo único que les importa es el motivo… aún si les contara todo lo que me pasó por prometer proteger a mis amigos, no me creerían… creerían que yo los maté de igual forma. ¿Dónde está su humanidad, por dios?

Los Inquisidores no movían ni una ceja, a pesar de que Sonic sonaba desesperado.

- La influencia no la da el misterio. ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Máquinas? A ustedes no les importa el motivo… ¡Les importa que una vez cometido el crimen, se sienten y machaquen al pobre acusado, sin importar si es inocente o no! ¡Sólo les importa que el acusado les tenga miedo y les tema!

En ese momento Sonic se dejó ganar por las emociones y empezó a lamentarse. Quería llorar, pero no podía permitírselo. Eso… sería ante esa corte, el admitir su culpabilidad. Los Inquisidores simplemente miraban incrédulos a ese orgulloso erizo, quebrarse.

- ¿Y cómo y cuando lo hiciste? – preguntó el Inquisidor – En nuestra Escuela de Leyes, esa actitud te hace responsable. Tu conciencia te entregó como responsable…

- Sólo ver que la Corte de Mobius se basa en mentiras y no en argumentos adecuados, me hace pensar si realmente merecían ser salvados…

- ¿Pero qué dices insolente erizo? ¿Quieres tu argumentos derrumbados? ¡Pues eso tendrás!

Uno de los inquisidores se levantó y mirando a Sonic empezó a derrumbar sus argumentos.

(Nota del Autor: En esta parte, pónganse entre los minutos 5:30 a 6:30 de liberated_liberator y repítanlo hasta que se los indique. O repitan esa parte que suena como a disco rayado)

- Dices que enterraste a Tails y a Chris. ¡Eso te responsabiliza por ocultar los cuerpos para la autopsia de ley en el mundo humano!

- Pero yo…

- ¡Dices que Chris te salvó, pero en realidad te retuvo en el mundo humano! ¡Lo mataste en venganza! ¡Tu forma de ser te delata!

- Es que…

- ¡Dices que los protegiste! ¡Pero ni siquiera devolviste a Cosmo a la vida! ¡Eso haría a Tails el responsable, pero no es el caso! ¿Qué podría hacer un zorro débil?

- ¡No hable así de mi amigo!

- ¡Dices que no eres la mente maestra… pero eres el único que sobreviviste! ¿A qué se debe eso?

- Yo ni siquiera… ¡Todos morían ante mis ojos!

- ¡Si fueras inocente, no estarías desafiando al juzgado! ¡Tu actitud no es la de una víctima!

Sonic se quedó mudo… toda su defensa había sido destrozada en un instante. Bajó la cabeza, como reconociendo la humillación a la cual había sido sometido. El juzgado y los Inquisidores no movieron ni una pestaña… mas bien…

- Esta Corte de Mobius tendrá que usar medidas extremas, pero ya que el acusado se ha quedado sin argumentos, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo de su culpabilidad.

- ¡Culpable, culpable! – resonó en la sala.

- Entonces… ¡Léase la sentencia!

- ¡Sonic, the Hedgehog! – dijo el juez – Por el monstruoso crimen de asesinar a todos los implicados en el caso de la Mansión Thorndyke en la tierra… serás condenado a ser quemado, por tus extremidades y púas. Si tienes algo que nos ocultas, en tu expiación nos lo dirás.

- Yo… no mate… a mis amigos. ¿¡Por qué no me creen?

- No lo ve, su señoría. Es la culpabilidad la que habla…

- Por favor eso no… ¡Aaahhhhh! – gritó Sonic presa del pánico.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'liberated_liberator')

¡Pum!

Una sonora patada en la puerta del juzgado hizo que se abriera violentamente.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Rebirth' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

- ¡Deténganse ya! ¡Este erizo no es un criminal!

Los Inquisidores se miraron sorprendidos ante el ser que se había presentado… un zorro.

- ¿Pero… qué diablos… haces…? – dijo el Juez.

- Es una vergüenza en lo que se ha convertido esta corte – dijo el zorro.

- Entonces explica porque es el único sobreviviente… ¡Está claro que es el culpable!

- ¿Acaso basan toda su acusación en que el sea el último erizo de pie? Han descartado lo más importante en el crimen… el modus operandi.

- ¡Está claro que con su velocidad y sus púas fue el responsable! ¿Qué pretendes demostrar?

- ¿Acaso no lo han declarado culpable porque era el único que quedaba? ¿Acaso ya han olvidado todo lo que se enseñó en la escuela de leyes?

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Preguntarle al acusado por el motivo? Vamos… ¿Qué clase de farsa es esa? ¡Escuchen la verdad, falsos abogados! **Los motivos de los crímenes deben ser personales.** ¿Qué´ creen que va decirles? ¿Qué una gran mafia lo contrató para eso? **Un criminal profesional no puede ser el responsable.**

Los Inquisidores se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¡Eran las Reglas de Van Dime! Lo imprescindible para que un caso sea aceptado en esa Gran Corte. Un caso que no se pueda explicar con las típicas artimañas de celos y demás… una verdadera novela de misterio en la realidad. Y pensar que ellos… estaban menospreciándose y poniéndose al nivel de un juzgado común.

- ¡Esta Gran Corte de Inquisidores se rige bajo las reglas de Van Dime! No aceptamos ningún caso que sea común… sino los casos más allá de la explicación evidente y fraudulenta… verdaderos casos de lógica, para medir eso que nos diferencia de las demás bestias. ¿Y qué es lo que hacen? ¡Culpar a este erizo con argumentos baratos!

- ¡Pero esas ideas no aplican aquí! – dijo el Juez - ¡Este erizo no tiene relaciones con ninguna organización internacional! ¡Seguro fue por otra cosa! Nuestros reportes dicen que era el perro faldero de Chris Thorndyke… ¡Más razón para sospechar de él!

Sonic intentó lanzarse contra el juez por decir semejante ofensa en su delante. No lo logró por las cadenas que tenía en los brazos. Pero le rugió con fiereza.

- ¡No soy el perro de nadie! ¡Soy Sonic!

- Y si aun lo fuera… **Un sirviente no puede ser el culpable.** Así que no podrás juzgarlo en esta corte si es que ha sido lo que has dicho.

- ¿Es que tú…?

- ¡Este erizo es inocente! ¿Acaso creen que porque es el único que sobrevivió es el culpable? ¿Y si al culpable es otro? Sólo le pertenece a revistas de segunda el estar publicando affaires amorosos o lo que sea que hagan para intentar culparlo. La mente es lo más importante… y si no… y si este es un crimen de segunda, el cual este erizo no ha cometido. ¡No tiene cabida en esta corte! Y si quieren argumentos a favor de este erizo… pues se los daré. Su ubicación no corresponde con los tiempos de los crímenes… y si hubiera corrido para despistarnos, debería haber algo en el piso, algo en la casa que lo debería haber delatado. Es difícil correr y no dejar huellas. Eso se resuelve… ¡Pensando y no amenazando torturar a un inocente para sacarle la mentira que quieren oír!

El Juzgado y lo Inquisidores no pudieron responder ante lo que decía ese zorro. Nadie sabía su nombre. Hasta que Sonic simplemente miró a su salvador…

- Gracias… - dijo el erizo – Yo soy Sonic. ¿Y tú quien eres…?

- Yo soy… Merlín Prower. El Inquisidor Suplente de Mobius. ¡Nunca lo olviden!

Y de la nada, sacando algo parecido a una barra de hierro golpeó las cadenas de Sonic y las quebró. Al igual que todos los argumentos de ese juicio… desbaratado por los argumentos de Merlín. Sonic se vio libre y miró sorprendido a ese… su salvador.

(Nota del Autor: Vean el Opening del Episodio 7 de Umineko Chiru: Requiem of the Golden Witch)


	2. Anexo 01: Reglas de Knox  Van Dine

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team.

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta no es la historia "final", sino un preview de lo que podría ser, ya que todavía queda que el último juego de Umineko, el Episodio 8 sea publicado en Diciembre.

Inspirado en los previews de OceanProductions61, aunque este más que tráiler son "escenas jugables" siguiendo el estilo de 07th Expansion en su adelantos.

**Anexo 01**

**(Reglas de Van Dime y de Dlanor Knox)**

Estas reglas se usan mucho en el Universo de Umineko. Se las pongo para referencia:

**Decálogo de Dlanor Knox**

**(Versión de Umineko)**

Está prohibido que el culpable sea alguien que no se mencionó al inicio de la historia.

Está prohibido que los seres sobrenaturales sean empleados como técnica del detective.

Está prohibido que existan pasajes secretos.

Está prohibido que drogas desconocidas o dispositivos con difícil explicación científica existan en la historia.

No se incluye la quinta regla. (Ningún estereotipo debe asistir al detective)

Está prohibido que el accidente o la intuición sean empleados como técnica del detective.

Está prohibido que el detective sea el culpable.

Está prohibido que el caso sea resuelto con pistas que no han sido presentadas.

Se permite a los observadores que den a conocer sus teorías y opiniones.

Está prohibido que un personaje se haga pasar por otro, si es que no hay pistas.

**20 Reglas de Van Dime**

**(Las originales)**

El lector debe tener la misma oportunidad que el detective de resolver el caso.

No deben ponerse trucos fraudulentos o juegos de palabras que no apliquen al detective.

No debe existir interés amoroso.

El detective jamás debe ser el culpable.

El culpable debe ser determinado por deducciones lógicas.

La historia debe tener un detective.

Debe existir al menos un cadáver y cuanto más muerto, mejor.

El caso debe resolverse de la manera racionalista. (Científica , deductiva)

Sólo debe haber un detective.

El culpable debe ser alguien que tenga importancia más o menos importante en la historia.

Un sirviente no puede ser el culpable.

Debe haber sólo un culpable, sin importar el número de crímenes cometidos. El culpable puede tener ayudantes, pero siempre uno debe ser el gran responsable.

Sociedades Secretas, mafias y demás están prohibidas.

El método de homicidio y la forma de descubrirlo, deben ser racionales y científicos.

La solución al caso debe ser "aparente", esto es si el lector lee con atención, podrá descubrirla si necesidad de leer la revelación final.

Una historia de misterio no debe contener distractores literarios, como descripciones demasiado largas o historias de la vida de los personajes.

Un sicario o un criminal profesional no puede ser el responsable.

Un crimen no pueden acabar siendo ni un suicidio ni un homicidio.

Los motivos del criminal deben ser siempre personales. Los motivos políticos y demás pertenecen a otro género de narrativa.

Los siguientes elementos son tan comunes que deberían evitarse: Descubrir al culpable comparado cigarrillos en la escena del crimen y con el sospechoso, la técnica de asustar al culpable hasta que confiese, huellas dactilares falsas, la coartada de una falsa figura simulada, el perro que no ladra y revela que el intruso es familiar, la acusación contra un gemelo o familiar que se parece al sospechoso, pero que es inocente, la jeringa con una droga somnífera, el crimen en una habitación cerrada, el test de asociación de palabras y una carta en clave que es descubierta por el detective.

Estos son los reglamentos usados en Umineko, aunque creo que en el Caso de Van Dine hay algunos que no se usan, por ejemplo el de la habitación cerrada. Pero tengan en mente estas ideas para poder entender el fic.


	3. Anexo 02: Epitafio de Beatrice

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team.

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta no es la historia "final", sino un preview de lo que podría ser, ya que todavía queda que el último juego de Umineko, el Episodio 8 sea publicado en Diciembre.

Inspirado en los previews de OceanProductions61, aunque este más que tráiler son "escenas jugables" siguiendo el estilo de 07th Expansion en su adelantos.

**Anexo 02**

**(El Epitafio de Beatrice)**

El siguiente es el epitafio de la Bruja Dorada Beatrice usado en Umineko. La traducción es del grupo 07thDrill. Veré si modifico el epitafio, porque no se puede traducir "al juego de palabras" con el que se le usa en Umineko.

**El Epitafio de la Bruja de Oro**

_Ah, mí añorada ciudad natal por la que fluye el rio de los ayu,_

_Aquél que busque la Tierra Dorada, debe ir en busca de llave._

_Si sigues el rio cuesta abajo, no tardarás en encontrar un pueblo,_

_En el pueblo, dos personas te hablarán de explorar la costa,_

_Allí está el pasaje de la Tierra Dorada._

_Aquél que tenga en sus manos la llave deberá realizar el viaje como sigue:_

_En el primer crepúsculo, alza a los seis sacrificios elegidos por la llave._

_En el segundo crepúsculo, aquellos que queden deberán separar a los dos que están unidos._

_En el tercer crepúsculo, aquellos que queden deberán alabar mi honroso nombre._

_En el cuarto crepúsculo, destroza la cabeza y mata._

_En el quinto crepúsculo, destroza el pecho y mata._

_En el sexto crepúsculo, destroza el estómago y mata._

_En el séptimo crepúsculo, destroza la rodilla y mata._

_En el octavo crepúsculo, destroza la pierna y mata._

_En el noveno crepúsculo, la bruja resucitará y nadie quedará con vida._

_En el décimo crepúsculo, el viaje habrá acabado y habrás llegado a la ciudad dorada._

_La bruja recompensará al astuto y le dará cuatro tesoros:_

_Uno, todo el oro de la Tierra Dorada._

_Uno, la resurrección de todas las almas de los muertos._

_Uno, incluso el amor perdido será resucitado_

_Uno, la bruja se sumirá en un sueño por toda la eternidad._

_Descansa tranquila, mi amada Bruja, Beatrice._

Con esto háganse una idea de los crímenes por venir. Pienso cambiar lo de 'Tierra Dorada' por Mobius si fuera el caso.


	4. Avance 02: EP 5 Secret Tea Party

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team.

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta no es la historia "final", sino un preview de lo que podría ser, ya que todavía queda que el último juego de Umineko, el Episodio 8 sea publicado en Diciembre.

Inspirado en los previews de OceanProductions61, aunque este más que tráiler son "escenas jugables" siguiendo el estilo de 07th Expansion en su adelantos.

**Avance 02**

**(EP 05: Secret Tea Party)**

**(Nota del Autor: Dedico esta parte del avance a Fineeve1, la autora de historias como The Tail Ghost y The Broken Angel. Decirle a través de estas líneas que sus fics y sus dibujos en Deviantart son… la inspiración para esta adaptación.)**

(Este adelanto es del Secret Tea Party del Episodio 05: End of the Golden Witch)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'dir' del OST de Umineko)

"_**Sin amor… no podrás ver la verdad"**_

**(Punto de vista de Sonic)**

En ese momento, todo el cuarto del té se disolvió en la oscuridad. Y de repente, todo eso se convirtió en el oscuro mar. ¡Tenía que escapar! ¡Yo no sé nadar!

Pero era muy tarde… caí en ese mar de color negro… tal vez por el petróleo. No… no era eso… podía sentir el agua pasar por mi cuerpo… era oscuro porque no había nada de luz.

Pensé que me ahogaría… pero no… era… como estar en el borde entre un sueño y la consciencia… era una sensación… agradable…

Entonces sentí como esos fragmentos brillantes… esos por los cuales estuve luchando con Beato, pasaron cerca de mí. Era… algo extraño…

Esos fragmentos brillaban… ¿Parecían anillos? ¿Esmeraldas Chaos? ¡Debía ir a por ellos! Porque se movían y titilaban como estrellas en el cielo. Hasta que por tanto verlos, el agua terminó por sumergirme… en ese mar de historias.

En una… y en otra… y en otra… y en otra más.

Entonces recordé algo de los libros de colegio de Chris: Virgilio guió a Dante por el Monte Purgatorio y lo llevó hacia donde la Dama Eterna, Beatrice, lo esperaba en la cima. Así que la verdad de todo esto… de todo este misterio no estaba en el fondo… sino en la cima del Monte Purgatorio. Y ahí… la Dama Eterna, esperaba siempre a Dante.

Y entonces… lo supe…

Alcancé la verdad… al final del Monte Purgatorio.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'promise' de Umineko Chiru, la versión vocal. Prefiero la versión del Umineko Music Box Chiru. Es más triste. Queda a su elección)

**(Punto de Vista del Narrador)**

- Idiota… en serio… eres… un… erizo… idiota…

- Urgh… gurk… eeewk…

En tanto Sonic despertó de ese sueño… su sentido del dolor regresó… poco a poco…

Su expresión en su rostro fue reflejando su gradual retorno a la vida. Y cuando abrió los ojos una vez más… se vio empalado por esa una tremenda espada que llegó de la nada.

- En serio… tú… eres un idiota… un completo idiota…

Sonic abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio que a su lado, como durmiendo estaba Beatrice. Sonic quiso tocarla, pero… entonces supo que eso… era lo que había quedado de ella.

Entonces la tocó… y sintió algo como pesado… y a la vez sintió una especie de sensación quebradiza… y al tocarla… se deshizo como si fuera una especie de castillo de arena al cual le sopla la briza marina.

Sonó un ruido hueco, pero no tan hueco… fue como si adentro hubiera una almohada. Y al caer al suelo, se deshizo ese vestido que llevaba. Y eso que quedó en el piso… eran… los desechos… cenizas… de dicho vestido.

Pero había algo más…

Entre las cenizas… había una… dos… colas y una especie de pelaje amarillo.

(Nota del Autor: Cambien del 'promise' vocal al 'promise' del OST Umineko Chiru Music Box)

- ¿Tails? ¡¿Tails? ¡¿Hermano menor, eres tú?

- Eres… realmente… un tonto… Sonic… - dijo el zorro débil.

**(Punto de Vista de Sonic)**

Entonces… me di cuenta… había descubierto la verdad. Y en ese momento… supe que si bien sobreviviría… parecía que mi mejor amigo no lo haría. Pero… ese dolor… era soportable. Había descubierto el porqué… él era Beatrice.

- Beato… digo… Tails… realmente… eres un idiota. ¡Al final resolví ese condenado acertijo que me pediste! ¡Al fin podías ser libre… pero… no esperaste! ¿Por qué, hermano menor? ¿Dime porqué no tuviste fe? ¡Hice justo lo que me pediste! ¡Perseveré hasta el final! Pero… ¿Porqué tu no…?

Tails estaba en el suelo… parecía que había pasado su energía vital para salvarme. De otra forma… no entiendo porque sobreviví a tamaño empalamiento con esa espada. El precio… de conocer la verdad… y creo que ver a mi mejor amigo en el suelo… y lo peor, saber que tuvo que cargar con esa identidad… lo hacía más penoso todavía.

- ¿Acaso no tenías fe de que descubriría la verdad? ¡No necesitabas ser ninguna "Bruja Dorada" para sorprenderme! ¡Es que siempre lo has hecho! ¡Dime Tails! ¡Responde! ¿Por qué no tuviste la fe de que finalmente descubriría toda la verdad?

Me lamenté abrazando el cuerpo de Tails. Es que me dolía verlo en el papel de Beatrice. Imaginar… que todo lo que hizo… no… a Tails no le gustaban esas cosas. ¡Alguien lo estaba obligando! ¡Alguien obligó a mi mejor amigo a cometer todas esas atrocidades!

- ¡Fui yo! La persona que daba esa tortura eterna no eras tú… Tails-Beatrice ¡Era yo! ¡Era yo por considerarte mi enemigo! ¡Yo fui el que te torturó! Y aunque… siempre… estuviste vacilándome… perseveré. Pero ahora…que finalmente llego a tu nivel… ya no me esperaste más.

Cerré los puños… estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué no esperó?

- ¡Tú… IDIOTA! ¿Por qué te quebraste? ¿Por qué te dejaste vencer?

Es normal que los hermanos peleen. Y es que así yo consideraba a Tails. No me importa que haya sido Beatrice… no me importa si él fue el que orquestó todos esos crímenes. ¡Él era mi hermano menor! No podía verlo sino con otros ojos…

- Es mi culpa… yo le torturé… él resistió valientemente hasta hoy… y me llamó una y otra vez… pero… yo no lo escuché… porque no entendía la verdad. ¡Tonto, zorro tonto! ¡Tu acertijo era demasiado complicado! ¿Es que no sabías que yo sólo se correr? ¿Por qué no solo lo explicaste? ¡Tonto! ¡Uwaaaaaahhhhh!

**(Punto de vista del Narrador)**

Un llanto agudo llenó esa catedral. La antigua Bruja… o ahora diré… el zorro convertido en Bruja, que no pudo darle la verdad a Sonic a tiempo, yacía en el suelo, que no se podía ni mover. Y a su lado… estaba el erizo… que no logró entender la verdad revelada por el zorro. Sonic simplemente gritó producto de su frustración.

Y entonces dio las 12… el reloj dio las 12. Ya era medianoche… 5 de Octubre de 2010. Se había acabado el tiempo… el tiempo de resolver el acertijo. Aunque era estúpido… con un acertijo como ese… no debía haber límite.

- Ahora lo sé… todo lo que querías era que descubriera la verdad… aún a costa de tu vida. Pero ahora… estoy… aquí… empalado… y ni siquiera puedo tocarte… ¡MALDICIÓOOOOOON!

En ese momento Tails abrió los ojos despacio. Me miró gentilmente…

- ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Dime lo que quieras! ¡Resuelve ese condenado acertijo! ¡Hermanito!

**- Gracias… - **murmuró Tails** – Mentiroso… adiós… lo siento hermano…**

Y cerrando los ojos, el zorro de dos colas se fue a la eternidad. Y como sonando en su réquiem, las campanadas sonaron cada vez más fuerte.

- Tails… te prometo… que no escaparé a esta verdad que me revelaste. ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Lo prometo por nosotros! – y diciendo eso, Sonic estalló en un violento llanto.

(**Nota del Autor:** Si han jugado Umineko, creo que deben saber las **terribles implicaciones de que Tails sea Beatrice o Tails-Beatrice. **Y con respecto al primer avance, en el cual Tails-Beatrice y sus padres están en el funeral de Beatrice… hay que advertir que Umineko es condenadamente metafórica… y esa escena no se refiere a la muerte de Beatrice… sino a la "muerte" de la personalidad de Beatrice en Tails. No por nada tiene dos colas el zorro. Y si bien hay un Tails-Beatrice en ese funeral… eso representa el paso de la verdad de "Beatrice" a Tails, por lo que ahora asume su identidad: Tails-Beatrice.

Uffff… medio complicadillo, ¿no? Lo iré puliendo. Esto es más que nada para que vean si les gusta el modo de narración utilizado en este anteproyecto de historia.)


	5. Avance 03: Juicio a Chris Parte 01

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team.

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta no es la historia "final", sino un preview de lo que podría ser, ya que todavía queda que el último juego de Umineko, el Episodio 8 sea publicado en Diciembre.

Inspirado en los previews de OceanProductions61, aunque este más que tráiler son "escenas jugables" siguiendo el estilo de 07th Expansion en su adelantos.

**Avance 03**

**(El Juicio contra Chris Thorndyke – Parte 1)**

(Este avance que pertenece al EP 05, la escena de la batalla contra Erika Furude. Creo que esto es lo que sigue después de la muerte de Beatrice. Me he tomado muchas libertades en esta escena, la cual he exagerado en algunas cosas. Esta escena podría contradecir la del Juicio de Mobius, pero todo sea haga por el dramatismo… porque muchos detestan a Chris, así que me uno al club…)

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a oír 'mother' del OST de Umineko)

La escena era tétrica. Tails-Beatrice estaba muerto en el suelo… y Sonic seguía atravesado en el pecho por la espada que llegó de la nada. ¿Qué había sido? No lo sabía… pero tampoco le interesaba… sólo quería… que Tails volviera.

- Tails… - dijo cerrando el puño – Esto no quedará así…

En eso aparecieron 3 presencias en la sala: Bernkastel, Lambadelta y Chris.

- Pero miren cómo se ha quedado el inútil ese… - dijo Bernkastel – Pero sí que me han sabido entretener…

- Tú… - dijo Sonic - ¿Tú fuiste acaso?

- ¡Ama! – dijo Chris - ¡La Bruja Dorada ha muerto ya! Creo que es hora de planear el ascenso…

- Bueno… yo no la llamaría la Bruja Dorada – dijo Bernkastel – Es… "la zorra dorada", o deberé decir… "el zorro dorado" ¡Jajajajaajajaja!

Los dos: Chris y Bernkastel rieron de la gracia que les daba ver como su pieza de ese juego prácticamente se había suicidado. Y es que… para darle la verdad a Sonic… tuvo que pagar un terrible precio… su vida.

- ¿Qué dices Lambdadelta?

- A veces sí que sabes sorprender Bernkastel… no sé qué decir…

Bernkastel frunció el ceño. Esperaba algo mas halagador por todo lo que había orquestado. Pero bueno… todavía faltaba parte de la función.

- Bueno Chris… hay que hacérselo interesante – dijo Bernkastel – Vamos… haznos los honores…

- ¡Entendido, ama!

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que finalizar a Sonic. Con eso cumpliría el contrato que firmó con Bernkastel. Apareció una espada de color plata y Chris la tomó. Caminó sonriente hacia el erizo que estaba inmovilizado por la espada que había atravesado su pecho:

- Sonic… sé que hemos sido buenos amigos… pero ahora… las cosas han cambiado.

- ¿Porqué te vendiste a esta bruja cruel? ¡Lo que le hizo a mi hermano menor!

- ¡Oh, deja de llamarlo hermano menor! ¡Es sólo un zorro! – le dijo Chris.

- ¿Qué te dio a cambio para que nos traicionaras?

- Bueno… verás… ella prometió que tendría a mi propio Sonic… el cual me obedecerá y no se irá corriendo por ningún lado. Sí que es una ganga que hay que aceptar…

- Estás enfermo… - dijo Sonic – No eres el Chris que conocía…

- Ya he oído suficiente… adiós Sonic…

Y sin decir más, hundió la segunda espada en el otro lado del pecho de Sonic. El erizo pegó un grito de dolor e intentando moverse, no lo logró…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'mother')

- ¡Jajajjaajajajajajajjajaja! ¡Jajajajaajajajajajajjajaja! – dijo Chris - ¿Qué le parece ama?

- Es perfecto… pero aún no ha muerto. Pero ya no tardará…

- Debería haber algo para alargar su agonía… - dijo Chris – Usted disponga, ama.

- Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si tomas el lugar de ese zorro idiota? ¿Qué te parece si te conviertes en el Hechicero Infinito: Chris Thorndyke, el Brujo de la Verdad? Después de todo, tu plan de culpar a Shadow de todos los crímenes es perfecta…

- ¡Sería todo un honor, ama! – Chris miró al agónico Sonic – Ahora mira, erizo… como heredo todo lo que tu "hermano" no supo defender.

- No sólo acusas a alguien de algo que no cometió… sino que profanas el legado de Tails. Eres despreciable Chris… realmente eres despreciable…

- ¿No cambias nada, verdad? ¡A callar! Y escucha como asciendo a la gloria.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'happiness of the marionette – short' del OST de Umineko)

En ese momento ese lugar brilló con fuerza y en especial, de un color amarillo… todos lso cuadros con la figura de Tails-Beatrice en ellos.

Bernkastel se puso en medio y elevando la mano… empezó:

- ¡El rey ha muerto, viva el rey! Eso dicen los humanos… porque en realidad nadie hay indispensable… todos somos herramientas. Y la hora de Miles Prower "Tails" ya acabó. Pero como hay que llenar el hueco… yo… solemnemente…

Bernkastel hizo una pausa y chasqueó los dedos. Apareció una capa negra y un báculo en forma de ala… el símbolo de las brujas y de esa familia.

- … declaro a Chris Throndyke… como el Hechicero Infinito de la Verdad… por demostrar a todos que Shadow, el erizo, es el verdadero culpable de las masacres de la Mansión Thorndyke. Que su verdad destruya esa ilusión creada por amistades inútiles…

Alzando la mano, Chris vio que la capa se adosó a su vestuario y el báculo se fue hacia su mano derecha. Los cuadros con la imagen de Tails-Beatrice se conviertieron en cuadros con su imagen. ¡Chris Thorndyke, el Brujo de la Verdad!

- Y como primer hecho como brujo – dijo Chris – Abandono el nombre de "Beatrice" que llevaban los anteriores. Ya no existe esa condenada ilusión…

A Sonic el oír eso le provocó un dolor, peor que miles de dagas entrando en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Sonic? ¡Jejejejejejeje!

- Eres un monstruo… - dijo Sonic – Sencillamente estás loco…

- Ya he tenido suficiente de ti. Ya no te necesito… soy el Brujo de la Verdad. ¡Y la primera verdad que haré efectiva es que hoy mismo, Sonic, el héroe de Mobius dejó de existir!

Y tomando la daga que estaba en el cuerpo de Sonic la pasó por su pecho, cortándole y matando al erizo con sus propias manos.

- Tails… voy… hacia ti… ¡Recíbeme por favor, en donde sea que te encuentres!

Y abriendo las manos, las dejó caer. Finalmente había muerto. Después de soportar algo tan horrendo como ver como cada uno de los que amas te traiciona o muere. Sonic… había muerto.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'happiness of the marionette')

- Es perfecto Chris. Ya no está ese condenado erizo… ¡La teoría de Shadow como el asesino fue perfecta! ¡Hasta ese condenado zorro… Tails-Beatrice tuvo que revelar la verdad para no morir… y se acabó muriendo! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

El rostro que reflejaban esos dos: Chris y Bernkastel no podía pintarse con lengua alguna… era la… expresión de sadismo más… espantosa que se podía ver.

Lambadelta estaba girada, como no queriendo ver ese espectáculo, mientras que Chris seguía riéndose del cuerpo de Sonic.

- ¡Esto sí que es patético Sonic! Haré de tu terquedad… una gran estatua para toda la eternidad. ¿Te creías el héroe? ¡Pero pasen todos a ver la tumba de un héroe idiota! ¡Jejejeejejejejeje!

Pero Sonic estaba muerto… y no podía responder ya a nada…

(**Nota del Autor:** ¡Cómo odio a ese chiquillo! Y bueno, los que leyeron la Novela Visual saben que la escena no es así ni de lejos. Es que… hay que exagerar un poco para hacer creer que Chris se merece lo que le viene, cuando ocurra el Juicio contra él.

Sobre lo de 'teoría de Shadow como culpable'. ¿No me digan que todos no sospecharían de Shadow si es que ocurriera un crimen? Es que lamentablemente… tiene "toda la pinta" para desconfiar de él. Y bueno… sobre los crímenes, aunque no los detallé, creo que una idea se pueden hacer por el epitafio de Beatrice. Pronto intentaré describir los crepúsculos para aclarar.)


	6. Avance 04: Telaraña de Rojo

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta no es la historia "final", sino un preview de lo que podría ser, ya que todavía queda que el último juego de Umineko, el Episodio 8 sea publicado en Diciembre.

Inspirado en los previews de OceanProductions61, aunque este más que tráiler son "escenas jugables" siguiendo el estilo de 07th Expansion en su adelantos.

**Avance 04**

**(Telaraña Roja: Sonic vs Amy-Beatrice)**

(Este avance es del Episodio 03, la escena de la Telaraña Roja de Eva-Beatrice. Será divertido…)

- Entonces trata de repetirlo – le dijo un confiado Sonic - ¡Claro, es que no puedes hacerlo! ¡Repite si te atreves! 'En ese momento, Amy Rose no dio un paso fuera de su habitación'. ¡Dilo!

- ¿¡Qué diablos es estooo? ¡Yo soy la Bruja, la atacante! ¿¡Cuándo diablos se nos intercambiaron los papeles? ¿Eeehh? ¡La que hace preguntas soy yo! ¡La Bruja, yooooo!

- ¡De nuevo! ¡Repite! 'En ese momento Amy Rose no dio un paso fuera de su habitación' No hay forma de que puedas decirlo. ¡Jaque Mate! ¡Te ganéeeeeeee!

- ¿Acaso la Bruja tiene un movimiento para responder al desafío? – preguntó un tranquilo Ronove.

- No lo hay… - dijo Virgilia – No puede haber una verdad aceptada de una falsa bruja que se viste con ropas de presunción y falsedades…

- ¡Ni siquiera estás calificada para llamare la Bruja Dorada! ¡Ni siquiera eres una bruja de verdad! ¡Tan sólo eres una Mobian! ¡Eres Amy Roseeeeeee!

- ¡OOWWWWWWHWHHHHHH! ¡UWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

La Bruja dejó salir un aullido… era como si estuviéramos ante Amy, the Werehog. Pero no era un Werehog… su cuerpo entero se quemaba por el tremendo calor producido por su ira al oír como Sonic negaba su existencia mágica… y esa ira la dejó salir como si aullara un dragón...

Su cuerpo empezó a flashear, como cuando esos televisores con antena fallan, mostrando la imagen de la verdadera Amy Rose sobre el cuerpo de Amy-Beatrice. Como… si en realidad su cuerpo… su presencia sólo fuera algo… como Amy-Rose con un nuevo vestido. Sin embargo ella siguió con sus alaridos, como si invocara a un Werehog o algo, y regresó a la forma de aquella bruja cruel que solía ser…

- Kukkkiiihahahahahaha….vale… Sonic… si quieres llamarme Amy Rose, puedes hacerlo. Lo acepto, lo acepto… no puedo bloquear tus ideas sobre Amy Rose siendo la responsable. Es posible que hasta puedas haber descubierto quién está tras esta identidad… y que no sea más que Amy Rose estando muy Tsundere… ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡Eso no significa que la Magia y las Brujas no existan! Ahh… tu inútil erizo de 15 años… ¡Te enseñaré ahora mismo! ¡Te enseñaré que no soy ni Amy Rose, ni una Mobian, ni una humana, ni nada de lo que tu creas que sea! ¡Yo soy quien soy, una Verdadera Bruja! ¡La Bruja Dorada! ¡Prepárate para la mejor verdad roja que hayas oído!

En ese momento, la Bruja aplaudió rápidamente, y la escena se resumió a la Casa de Huéspedes. En ella se podía ver a Sonic y Amy corriendo por el pasillo. En su paseo, ellos gritaban el nombre de Chris, repitiéndolo preocupados, una y otra vez.

Ellos habían estado buscándola antes, pero habían encontrado en una habitación, el cadáver de Rouge… y no sabían dónde estaba Chris. Era para temerse lo peor. ¿Estaría muerto?

- ¿Y qué…? – dijo Sonic de regreso al Metamundo - ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- No será que… - dijo Beato - ¡No serás capaz de…!

Beato se puso pálida. Sabía que el movimiento que la cruel bruja usaría era algo que haría que a la mismísima Beatrice anterior tuviera miedo. Era algo… terrible…

- Esta vez… - dijo Amy-Beatrice – Te daré un movimiento tan letal, que no podrás resolverlo jamás. No… espera… esto se lo dedico a todos esos humanos y Mobians que creen que la 'razón' puede ayudarlos a resolver este Misterio. A todos esos idiotas… les dedicaré este… tu réquiem, Sonic the Hedgehog. Más te vale oír muy atento…

- ¡Detente, por favor! – le gritó Beato - ¡Esto es… no deberías…!

- ¡Beato, ponte detrás de mí! – le gritó Sonic - ¡Aceptaré el reto de esta Amy Rose! ¡Vienes todo el tiempo acosándome para que me 'case contigo'! ¡Y ahora te haces una falsa bruja! ¡Vamos!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'happiness of the marionette – omake del OST de Umineko)

- **Después que Chris fue herido, Amy Rose estuvo bajo la total supervisión de Sonic. Sonic, por lo tanto no es ni un culpable, ni un cómplice. Con esto, Amy Rose tiene la coartada perfecta.**

- ¡¿Qué…? ¿Eeeehhh?

- Los sellaré… tanto a ti, a tus amiguitos humanos y Mobians… en una barrera roja de la cual será imposible escapar. Hasta nunca tontos Mobians y tontos humanos… duerman toda la eternidad en un cuarto cerrado, en una cárcel de Magia sin salida alguna… adelante… ¡Escucha atento!

La Bruja dio un paso y alzó su báculo para empezar su ceremonia de humillación y revelar su gran verdad roja a Sonic y a Beto.

- **No existen más de 14 humanos y Mobians en esta Mansión… **así que olvídate de misteriosos enemigos del pasado escondiéndose y cometiendo crímenes… pero si lo digo así, sonará a que puedes usar animales como responsables. Sería estúpido oír una teoría como que un Chao cometió un crimen… ¡Por favor! Así que me expresaré mejor… **No hay otros tipos de vida que no sean humanos ni Mobians que tengan conexiones con este juego.** Así es y así será. Y ahora permítanme explicarles la situación de todos los Mobians y Humanos de esta Mansión.

**Kinzo ha muerto.**

**Nelson ha muerto.**

**Linsey ha muerto.**

**Chuck ha muerto.**

**Ella ha muerto.**

**Cosmo ha muerto.**

**Shadow ha muerto.**

**Cream ha muerto.**

**Knuckles ha muerto.**

**Tails ha muerto.**

**Rouge ha muerto.**

**Las 11 personas o Mobians mencionados, están muertos.**

Y algo más…

**Sonic está vivo.**

**Amy Rose está viva.**

**Chris está vivo.**

**¡Estas son todas las 14 personas y Mobians!**

¿Así que entiendes que en el momento que la última víctima… Rouge, murió… tres personas o Mobians: Sonic, Amy Rose y Chris estaban vivos, no?

- ¿Qué dices… pero…? Maldita eriza… ¿No querrás decir que…?

- **Amy Rose estuvo contigo todo el tiempo. Así que cometer un crimen para ella es imposible. Por supuesto… Sonic the Hedgehog, no es el responsable. No le creó una falsa coartada, sino que estuvo todo el tiempo detrás de ella, supervisando todas sus acciones. Amy Rose no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada sospechoso… en resumen, en el momento del Crimen, sólo Chris y Rouge estaban en esa habitación. **Aahhh… ya sé que estás pensando… ¡Ya sé cuál es tu próximo movimiento! Pues creo que me adelantaré… 'Chris puede ser el responsable' ¿Acusando a tu dueño? ¡Pero si eres su mascota! ¡Jejejejejeje! Pero seré buena… y lo destruiré con rojo antes de que siquiera lo insultes… **Chris Thorndyke no cometió homicidio.** **No tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Rouge. ¡Sus ojos estaban completamente bloqueados, es imposible que haya cometido un crimen como ese! **Y de regalo… un extra… **Ni Sonic, ni Amy Rose mataron a Rouge, ni estuvieron involucrados…**

- ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Lo que dices no es raro? Sólo quedamos tres, un crimen ocurre y ninguno de los tres tuvo que ver. ¡Esto es una locura!

- Creo que te lo repetiré, Sonic… **El asesino de Rouge, no fue ni Sonic, ni Chris, ni Amy Rose.** En otras palabras no fue ninguno de los sobrevivientes. ¿Lo entendisteeeee?

- No… eto… ¿¡Pero qué tal si probamos múltiples personalidades? – dijo Sonic – Tú eres una personalidad maligna de Amy Rose… ¿Así que porqué Chris no fue poseído por alguna personalidad extraña y tomó su cuerpo y mató a Rouge?

- Imbécil – respondió Amy-Beatrice – Ya lo dije en rojo. **Los ojos de Chris estaban bloqueados, cometer un crimen para él, es imposible.** No importa que personalidad ni nada… el crimen no pudo llevarse a cabo con su cuerpo. Me imagino que te quedarás quieto si lo digo así: **Ninguna acción realizada por el cuerpo de Chris tuvo que ver con la muerte de Rouge. **Y además… **también aplica esto a Sonic y Amy Rose.** Es decir, por más que lo rebusques ni nada… **Ni Chris, ni Sonic, ni Amy Rose fueron los que mataron a Rouge.**

- ¡¿Esto… es una broma, verdad? Es decir… todos los demás están muertos… ¿no? Entonces sólo quedan cuatro teorías: Las teorías de Dark Sonic, Werehog Sonic, la teoría del suicidio y la teoría de la Trampa. ¡La trampa! ¡El culpable dejó una trampa y eso mató a Rouge!

- **Rouge fue asesinada por otra persona o Mobian.** **Además fue con un método directo de muerte, no fue una trampa.** **El responsable la mató desde un punto de casi cero distancia. El culpable se apareció abiertamente ante Rouge, los dos intercambiaron miradas y entonces, ese responsable la mató.**

- Eso quiere decir… que ¿Ya has confirmado la vida y muerte de los demás? Entonces… ¡Las dos teorías que quedan! ¡Werehog Sonic y Dark Sonic! ¿¡Verdad?

- **Esa noche jamás hubo luna llena. **Así que vete olvidando del Werehog. Ahh… ¿Pero por qué digo eso? Ya lo dije antes en rojo… **Ni Sonic, Amy Rose o Chris fueron quienes mataron a Rouge. **Y sobre eso del Dark Sonic… **Ninguna acción del cuerpo de Sonic mató a Rouge.**

- ¡Esto no tiene sentido, es una locura! ¡Estás mintiendo, mintiendo con las letras rojas!

- **El rojo sólo dice la verdad… **¿Acaso intentas ofender la memoria de esa ex bruja inútil que tiembla como gelatina a tu espalda? Jejejejejee…

- ¡Diablos, diablos! ¡Maldición…! ¡Uwaaaahhh!

- Jejejeje… bueno, seré buena y diré quién mató a Rouge. Fui yo: Amy-Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada, algo que no se puede explicar con los 14 humanos y Mobians. ¿Tienes algún problema… Sonic?

- ¡Ronove, Virgilia! – llamó Sonic - ¿Cómo es que puedo hacer un movimiento en respuesta? ¿No hay ninguna contradicción con su rojo?

- No la hay… - dijo Ronove – En mi vida he visto un Juego tan elaborado y con una verdad perfecta.

Eso le hizo entender a Sonic que estaba a punto de perder la partida… y la vida. Jaque mate… rojo.


	7. Avance 05: Duelo de los Amantes

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta no es la historia "final", sino un preview de lo que podría ser, ya que todavía queda que el último juego de Umineko, el Episodio 8 sea publicado en Diciembre.

Inspirado en los previews de OceanProductions61, aunque este más que tráiler son "escenas jugables" siguiendo el estilo de 07th Expansion en su adelantos.

**Avance 05**

**(Duelo de los Amantes: Shadow vs Cosmo)**

(Este es un avance del Episodio 06, la adaptación de la escena del combate de Shanon y Kanon y la posterior "disolución" de Beatrice. Esta parte es muy emotiva, y agradezco a los autores del Umineko Voice Drama, de haberla actuado tan bien… dicho esto, empecemos)

- No lo entiendo… - dijo Beatrice – No lo entiendo…

- Hermana – dijo una sombra apareciendo – No podemos hacer nada más que mirar.

Beatrice veía junto con su "hermana" o lo que sería su siguiente sucesor, ya que ella había sido derrotada por el ardid de Chris Thorndyke, el Brujo de la Verdad, recientemente impuesto por Bernkastel. Pero ella no quería desaparecer… sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo ya en ese mundo… que Sonic no lograría salvarla… porque el pobre erizo estaba encerrado en la Trampa Lógica de Chris. Ese muchacho latoso… pero ella no quería pasarle el título a nadie… ella en el fondo… amaba a Sonic. Aunque fueran enemigos… y hubieran luchado tantos juegos… y es que dicen que del amor al odio… hay sólo un paso…

- ¡Espio, Charmy! ¿Porqué este duelo? ¡Esto no es una prueba de amor! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía… ustedes dos… son unos demonios! ¡Sólo quieren ver a una de las dos parejas! ¿Es eso? ¿Quieren divertirse… viendo a un amor morir?

- Cállate – dijo Espio – Sólo estorbarás el camino de los amantes.

- ¡Ustedes y su maldita prueba son los que estorban! ¿¡Qué tiene que Shadow… y Cosmo quieran el amor? ¡Uno perderá! ¡No puedo tolerarlo! ¡Y ese que pierda… su pareja, se entristecerá! ¡Si tan sólo no estuvieran aquí!, nadie estaría triste!

- ¡Pues te equivocas! – le respondieron en coro – Si no tuviéramos este duelo… ambas parejas fracasarían. Es como cuando Vector conoció el amor… no supo dar la altura… y perdió… ¡Ese tonto! Por eso… tenemos que hacer esto, tenemos que demostrar, que asegurar que las parejas podrán defenderse siempre. ¡Nos llamas demonios, pero tú eres la mala por querer que esas parejas fracasen! Este duelo es necesario.

- ¡Jamás he podido aceptar esto desde el principio! – dijo Beatrice - ¿¡Acaso creen que el amor no puede triunfar sin el milagro de la magia? ¡Yo les daré mi magia! ¡Yo se las daré, porque los dos deben ser felices! ¿Qué necesita el amor más que a una pareja que se ame de verdad? ¡Este duelo no tiene sentido! ¡Por favor, Shadow… Cosmo! ¡Deténganse, no deben luchar a muerte los dos! ¡Los dos… comparten muchas cosas… y aunque los errores del pasado…! ¡No lo hagan!

- Pues creo que lo entendiste – dijo Espio.

- Esta es la verdad del amor… - dijo Charmy.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – dijo Beatrice.

- Normalmente el amor no requiere más que dos personas amándose – dijo Espio.

- Pero cuando "no hay dos personas" esto se debe hacer. Es necesario.

- ¡Entendería esto si fueran dos personas peleando por una mujer! ¡Si fuera un duelo para reducir un triángulo amoroso a dos! ¿Pero esto…? ¡Aquí hay dos parejas separadas! ¡Dos mundos, que quieren destruir y dejar en uno!

Era algo irónico ver a Beatrice defendiendo el amor. Y es que ella en el fondo… se había enamorado… de su enemigo… y sabía que si se daba el duelo, nada impediría que también ella tenga que luchar contra alguien más… contra Chris, el Brujo de la Verdad. Y es que los dos… querían para sí al erizo… a su manera, pero lo querían.

- El número mínimo de personas para crear un mundo es dos… - dijo Charmy.

- Sólo puedes amar a otra persona… un mundo se crea con dos. ¡Es por esto que el duelo es necesario! ¡No lo discutas más, Beatrice! – continuó Espio.

- ¿Es… porque los dos son 'muebles' para ustedes? ¡Es porque creen que un mueble es medio humano? ¡Pues se equivocan! – gritó Beatrice.

- ¡Pues no…! ¡Un mueble es subhumano… o sub-Mobian, como es el caso! ¡Por eso, un Mueble y otro Mobian no suman dos para amar! – dijeron en coro los dos.

- ¡Y al diablo con eso! ¡El estatus no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ellos tienen todo el derecho a amarse!

- ¡CLARO QUE LOS TIENE! – dijeron los dos.

- ¿Acaso un hombre casado puede amar a alguien más? ¿Una mujer con marido… amar a otro? ¿Acaso puedes enamorarte de tus hijos? ¿Enamorarte de tus padres? ¡Hay muchas situaciones donde el estatus no permite el amor! ¡Y esta es una de ellas! – dijo Espio.

- ¿Y qué si es un mueble? ¿Y qué si es nada…? ¿Y qué si son primos? ¡El amor, es sólo de ellos! ¿Porqué no pueden amarse? ¿Eh? – respondió Beatrice.

- ¡PORQUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS POSEE UN ALMA COMPLETA! – gritaron Espio y Charmy – Piensa en Shadow… fue creado con la sangre maldita de Black Doom. Y Cosmo… es una semilla con patas… ¡Y tú… eres el intento fallido que trajo Sonic al intentar resucitar a Beatrice! ¡Admítelo!

- Todos ustedes son muebles… - dijo Espio – Todos… seres que no tienen un alma para amar. Así que el amor no está admitido para ustedes. ¿Crees que un hombre casado puede amar a otra?

- No puede – dijo la "otra" Beatrice – Si ama a dos mujeres… ninguna tiene el valor de persona completa, divide las almas de creando 'muebles', deshumanizándolas a las dos. Un cerdo así no merece el amor…

- ¿No ves? ¡Hay muchos casos donde no se pueden amar! ¿Y creía la idiota de tu "hermana" que sólo el amor importa! ¡Eso sólo lo diría un ingenuo! ¡No jodas! Creo que la nueva Beatrice será… mejor… que la vieja… que era más tonta… - dijo Espio.

- No se puede perdonar a los Mobians que falsamente se atribuyen el derecho a amar. Deben pelear si quieren que su "excusa" sirva para amar en realidad… - añadió Charmy.

- ¡No perdonaremos a aquellos que creen que con sólo media alma pueden crear un mundo! ¡El que gane la pelea, obtendrá un alma completa y tendrá el poder y derecho de amar!

En ese momento Espio y Charmy dieron dos aplausos y aparecieron delante de todos: Shadow y Cosmo. Los dos miraban el piso… como si estuvieran algo nerviosos, pero no había una imagen de miedo en sus rostros… era decisión.

- Nuestros corazones… ya están listos… - dijeron los dos retados en coro.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen ALIVE del OST de Umineko Chiru)

- Por favor, dígannos cuando iniciar el duelo.

- Mira Beatrice – dijo Espio – El duelo va a empezar…

- ¿Quieres que vea el duelo de los amantes que fracasan? Hacen honor a su nombre, Chaotix.

- Esto no es un duelo para ver quién pierde, es para saber quién es tan fuerte como para hacer triunfar su verdadero amor: La Forma de Vida Perfecta vs Cosmo, la última Seederian.

- No lo entiendo… ¿Sólo porque Shadow… y el Proyecto Shadow?

- Entiéndelo ya – dijo Charmy – Hoy día un Mobian nacerá… el que pueda amar. Y creo que todos sabemos quién tiene las de perder…

- ¡No tiene sentido! – dijo Beatrice.

- No importa ahora… pero apoya a quien gane… aunque todos sepamos quien es. Hoy día… al fin sus días de Mueble se acabarán. Shadow, dejarás el apodo de "emo-hog" y te convertirás en todo un Mobian. Podrás decir tu nombre en alto: Shadow the Hedgehog.

- ¡No digas nada de eso! ¡Cosmo tiene el derecho de amar también!

Espio y Charmy ignoraron eso y empezaron a dar las instrucciones.

- La señal es simple… diré uno, dos y tres – dijo Espio – Cuando llegue a tres, empezará el duelo.

- Entendido – dijo Shadow.

- Yo también lo oí – dijo Cosmo.

- Si ambos pierden, el duelo se suspenderá – dijo Charmy – Se les darán balas nuevas y empezarán de espaldas. Ya que este duelo, es como esos de antaño… donde giraban y disparaban… el más veloz… el de mayor reflejo, ese triunfará.

- Imagino que todo eso se repetirá hasta que esté arreglado – dijo Rouge apareciendo.

En ese momento aparecían cerca de Espio y Charmy: Rouge y Tails, como testigos del duelo que iba a iniciarse pronto. Los dos destinatarios del amor verían hasta donde podían llegar sus amados, como viendo hasta que punto eran capaces de amar.

- Espio – dijo Tails - ¿Cuántas veces has visto estos duelos?

- Pues como es natural, muchísimas veces.

- Respóndeme por favor – pidió el zorro - ¿Cuántas veces hay que enfrentarse hasta que acabe?

- Casi en todos los que he visto, se decide en la primera ronda.

- Todos ellos debieron ser muy buenos tiradores – respondió Rouge.

- No creas – dijo Espio – Si un lado pierde, el otro tiene chance de disparar en su tiempo libre. Si la primera bala se desperdicia, ahí está la oportunidad a la victoria.

- Pero si te demoras mucho… perderás antes de siquiera tomar el gatillo – dijo Shadow.

- Y si es que piensas perder, al menos deberías haber halado del gatillo… - respondió Cosmo.

- Ustedes sí que saben lo que dicen… pues comencemos el duelo.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'engage of the marionette' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

En ese momento de una palmada, aparecieron dos armas. Un gran arma para Shadow, su arma que usaba cuando estaba en ARK y para Cosmo, un arma… de mediano tamaño, como si Espio y Charmy hubieran querido arreglar el duelo a favor de Shadow.

Tanto Tails como Rouge dieron una mirada a sus respectivos amantes, como deseándoles buena suerte en el duelo que iban a empezar y a la vez en el fondo rogaban que fuera rápido. Beatrice y su "sombra" veían todo con una inexplicable pasividad.

- Uno… - dijo Espio.

Imágenes de su amor con Tails recorrieron la mente de Cosmo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo? ¡Claro que sí! Tails se sacrificó por ella cuando Shadow intentó matarle. Así que devolvería el favor.

- Dos… - dijo Charmy.

Imágenes de Rouge recorrieron la mente de Shadow, de cómo ella le dijo que estaría apoyándole aunque el mundo entero, como ya había pasado, le diera la espalda. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida… porque ya había fallado a María, y no quería ser una falla una vez más. Respiró con fuerza y empuñó su arma. Estaba listo…

- Tres… - dijo Espio.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'engange of the marionette')

Sonó un disparo y se oyó un cuerpo caer. Todos abrieron los ojos. ¿Todo había acabado ya?

- Cosmo… ¿¡Cosmo? – gritó Beatrice.

- No… espera… - dijo la sombra – Cosmo cayó antes de que sonara el tiro de Shadow.

Los dos duelistas estaban vivos. Los tiros habían fallado. Respiraban fuertemente por la emoción de los disparos y entonces, lentamente se incorporaron:

- Nunca pensé que… esa planta con patas… no dispararía.

- Yo estoy sorprendida… pensé que el indomable Shadow… no dudaría en disparar.

- ¡Esto aún no termina! – gritó Shadow cargando su gran arma una vez más - ¡Uwaaaahhh!

En ese momento los dos se pusieron de pie y sacaron sus armas para apuntarse violentamente y disparar. Cosmo saltó y evitó a Shadow, y el erizo hizo lo mismo. Los dos estuvieron apuntándose y evadiéndose hasta que por casualidad quedaron frente a frente.

- ¡Ah, diablos! – gritó Cosmo al verse tomada por sorpresa y apuntó.

- ¡Muy tarde! – gritó Shadow y apuntó.

Sólo con ver los ojos de Rouge y Tails se podía ver el temor y la ansiedad que tenían por el resultado de esos "encuentros". En algún momento llegaría la parte final…

Y finalmente… los dos acabaron con el frío metal de las armas, puesto en la frente de cada uno. Shadow apuntando en la cabeza a Cosmo… y Cosmo apuntándole a la cabeza a Shadow, las dos armas, colocadas a solo milímetros de sus cabezas. Los dos… condenados. La pregunta era quien sería más rápido… ¿Shadow o Cosmo?

- Shadow… no estés triste. Nos veremos de nuevo, en la Tierra Dorada.

- Deberíamos haber hecho esto antes… aunque considerando la fecha… esto es una farsa.

- Tienes razón – dijo Cosmo – Si nos reencontramos en la Tierra Dorada, esto es una farsa.

- Entonces… hasta luego… nos veremos…

- Si, Shadow – dijo Cosmo – Nos veremos pronto…

- Adiós… - dijeron los dos en coro y sonó un disparo.

(Jardín de la Mansión)

Se oyó un disparo y el sonido amortiguado por las flores de un cuerpo al caer.

- ¿¡Shadow-kun? – gritó Rouge.

-¿¡Oye, que ha pasado! – dijo Knuckles entrando - ¡Resiste, resiste! ¡Diablos!

- ¿¡Eeeehh? – gritó Amy Rose - ¡Esto es…!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen ALIVE del OST de Umineko Chiru)

En el piso podía verse a Shadow y su arma tirada. Una especie de coágulo se formó en su frente, justo donde Cosmo le apuntó. La sangre manaba, pero no se olía el olor de la pólvora. Cosmo estaba en el suelo también, con su arma en la mano… pero viva. Tails se acercó rápidamente a ella, como preocupándose por si estaba bien.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – dijo Knuckles - ¡Deja de sangrar!

- Pero… esto… - dijo Amy Rose - ¡No hay herida… y la sangre! ¡No se detiene!

- ¡Shadow-kun! – gritó Rouge - ¡Resiste! ¡Shadow-kun! ¡No… tu nombre real: Yoshiya-kun! ¡Yoshiya-kun! ¡Resiste! ¡UWAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡YOSHIYA-KUN! ¡SHADOW-KUN!

(Nota del Autor: Según mis locas teorías, pienso que el Proyecto Shadow consistió en forzar a humanos a mutar a erizos, de ahí el antropomorfismo de los personajes. En este caso, lo de 'Yoshiya-kun', es por adaptar el drama de la Novela Visual de Umineko Chiru)

(Metamundo – Purgatorio)

En el metamundo, Rouge estaba llorando a grandes voces la derrota de Shadow y entonces, Cosmo apareció detrás de ella.

- Adiós, Shadow-kun… ojalá encuentres a María en la Tierra Dorada… y… gracias…

- Cosmo… - dijo Tails – Le… haz vencido…

- Así es Tails… le he ganado… ahora yo por fin seré capaz… de amarte… seremos felices…

- Cosmo... tú… - dijo Tails queriendo llorar, al entender el sacrificio realizado.

- ¡Yoshiya-kun! ¡Yoshiya-kun! ¡Shadow-kun! ¡Shadow-kun! ¡UWAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Devuélvelo, Cosmo, devuélvelo! ¡UWAAAAAHHHHH!

Tails miraba como con culpa a Rouge que estaba ya en el suelo llorando ante el cadáver que sangraba de Shadow. Cosmo le abrió un agujero en la cabeza… era el final.

- ¿Con esto… Cosmo acabó la prueba? – dijo Tails.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír ALIVE)

- Así es – dijo Espio – Felicidades… ustedes dos son los que ganaron…

- Les daremos nuestra bendición – dijo Charmy – En nombre del Team Chaotix, la bendición del amor. Pero no lo olviden… ahora son responsables de alimentar su amor… de la semilla… de amor que han creado… a costa de ese "emo-hog". Que decepción…

- Lo juro por mi Cosmo… y a ustedes dos…

- ¡Ahora Cosmo, tu alma dejará de ser la de un mueble! ¡Eres Mobian! Serás toda una Mobian… ¡Únanse, almas incompletas! ¡Conviértanse en una y conozcan el amor! – gritaron los Chaotix.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen ALIVE del OST de Umineko Chiru)

En ese momento el cuerpo de Cosmo y el cadáver de Shadow brillaron. El cuerpo de Shadow empezó a emitir una luz blanca… que salió de su cuerpo e ingresaba al de Cosmo… y conforme hacía esto, iba disolviendo el cuerpo original. Shadow… empezó a disolverse, a desvanecerse.

- ¿¡Qué es esto? – dijo Beatrice - ¡Nadie me dijo que el perdedor desaparecería!

- Shadow desapareció porque murió – dijo secamente Espio – Beato nació para amar a Sonic y desaparecerá porque ha perdido los requisitos para eso…

- Eso es lo justo – dijo Charmy – Si Beato sobreviviese… Shadow y Cosmo desaparecerían.

Al decir esto, Beatrice vio que su cuerpo desaparecía… se disolvía.

- ¡Resiste, hermanita! ¡Resiste! – gritó la sombra materializándose en otra "Beatrice" - ¿¡Acaso no ibas a sacar de su encierro a Sonic? ¡Está atrapado en el laberinto de Chris Thorndyke! ¡Tienes que salvarlo! ¿Qué haces muriendo aquí? ¡Te has olvidado de porqué estamos aquí!

- ¿Porqué estoy enamorada de Sonic-kun?

- ¿¡Eeeh? ¡Hermanita, no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Te desvaneces! ¡Esfuérzate!

- La verdad es que ni sé porque le amo… después de todo cuando nací me dijeron que debía amar a Sonic-kun y que él me amaría a mí… que ese era mi propósito. Así que en realidad… no sé porque lo amo… no lo entiendo…

- ¿¡Porqué justo ahora? ¿¡Y qué? – le dijo la sombra - ¡La gente no necesita razones para quererse! ¡No desaparezcas! ¡¿Quién salvará a Sonic sino? Por favor… ¡Hermanita! ¡No lo hagas…! ¡BEATO! ¡BEATO! ¡BEATRICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- ¿Porqué me gusta Sonic-kun? – dijo Beatrice antes de desaparecer por completo - ¿Madre…?

En ese momento todo se fundió en negro y una imagen apareció en la memoria de Beatrice.

Era una imagen de Sonic, cuando hablaba con sus amigos.

- Bien… sabrás que yo soy el tipo libre… me gusta correr y todo. Pero no soy fanático de las chicas bien educadas… ¿Ves lo bruto que soy a veces? No podría soportar el actuar como de etiqueta frente a una chica… esas tonterías de las damas primero y todo eso. Pues si tuviera que decir que tipo de chica me gusta… debería decir que me gustan las chicas rudas. ¿Si yo soy rudo, porqué ellas no? Sería divertido tener una relación tensa y tosca, donde importe sólo la velocidad y el andar bromeándonos sin preocuparnos del género o decir groserías. Así que si tuviera una novia… me gustaría que fuera tan ruda como yo… rubia, de ojos azules… y de pechos… firmes…

En ese momento, un sonido de vidrio rompió el negro donde Beatrice vacilaba y esa Beatrice se perdió para siempre. En ese momento, una voz envolvió a la sombra, que se materializó en una Nueva Beatrice.

- Beatrice… - dijo la voz – Escúchame… dejaré en tu corazón todo lo que siento por Sonic. Conviértete en la mujer que Sonic desea… ya tienes el cabello dorado… y los ojos azules… y la actitud… te la daré yo. Y por favor… ámale en su lugar. Y si por ventura te perdona, sé amada por ese veloz erizo. Porque yo… ya no soy capaz de amarle más… por favor… ten esos sentimientos que tengo y no puedo cumplir y dáselos a él en mi lugar.

- Ma…dre… - dijo la Nueva Beatrice.

- Desde hoy en día ya no serás la Fantasma de la Mansión. Ya no irás más a su espalda… ya no dependerás de lo que él quiera. Hoy… has ganado tu libertad… desde hoy eres el Dueño de la Leyenda de Beatrice. Tu tomarás mi lugar a partir de hoy… y es por eso que tú serás yo… así que todo mi dolor… todo lo que yo siento… lo empujaré hacia ti… y espero que me perdones, porque yo si pude ser feliz… lo siento… por darte todo este dolor. Y es que hoy… desde hoy, eres la Bruja Dorada… Beatrice, y lo destruirás todo, lo resucitarás todo… y bendecirás a los amantes… y asegurarás que todos tengan esa felicidad que buscan… así que permíteme partir mi alma en dos… porque esto es demasiado para que un alma pueda soportarlo.

(Nota del Autor: Estén muy atentos a estas líneas)

- Seguro tendrás más sueños que otros… seremos bendecidas, mi pequeña Beatrice. Nadie podrá verte… porque ya no pueden verte, sigues a la velocidad del rayo, siguiendo a Sonic desde que él es un héroe. Sólo yo podré verte… y si logras ser amada por otros y el erizo al que amas, todos podrán verte más. **Con amor, serán capaces de verte.**

- No lo entiendo madre… - dijo ella.

- ¡Muestra tu forma real! Por un segundo…

En ese momento, el sitio brilló y la Beatrice que era una sombra se transformó en un Kitsune amarillo de dos colas y ojos amarillos.

- Así que eso era… - dijo la voz – Eres Tails… Tails-Beatrice…

- No lo entiendo… - dijo Tails-Beatrice – Soy… pero Cosmo ganó…

- Ese Kitsune de ahí no eres tú… tu eres esa energía, esa escencia de Tails que murió cuando se enamoró de Cosmo. Ya no buscaba a Sonic… pero tú si… y por eso te he escogido. Sólo alguien a quien llamó su "hermano menor" puede ser el alma escogida para amarle. Porque yo… yo ya amo a otro más… a alguien que perdió todo hoy…

- ¿María? ¿Eres tú?

- Así es – dijo la voz – Shadow murió… al fin se reunirá conmigo. Por eso ya no puedo amar a Sonic más… siempre he querido a Shadow. Al fin los dos podemos encontrar nuestra felicidad. Eres Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada, pero te deberían llamar Tails-Beatrice. Fuimos bendecidas… por conocer a ese erizo. Nadie nos puede ver… partes del alma de dos seres… y aunque digan que ese amor es un pecado… pero un alma no puede soportarlo. Ahora ya sabes… porqué a pesar de todo amo a Shadow en realidad… y espero que tú puedas pasar la eternidad con Sonic. Porque… con amor… **con amor ellos podrán vernos una vez más.**

Dijo esto la voz… o María y Tails-Beatrice volvió a la forma de Beatrice. La escena regresó a la Mansión del Jardín.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Loreley' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

Los del Jardín: Rouge, Knuckles y Amy Rose estaban mirando en shock, como el cuerpo de Shadow se disolvía de a pocos.

- ¿Estoy… soñando? – dijo Amy.

- Yoshiya-kun… - dijo Rouge incrédula.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Auxilio, llamen a Sonic! ¡Llamen a Sonic! – dijo Knuckles.

- ¡Knuckles, ya basta! – le gritó Amy Rose mientras veía como el cuerpo de Shadow se disolvía sin dejar ningún rastro.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde ha ido? ¡Shadow-kun! ¡Shadow-kun! ¡Shadow-kun! ¡Yoshiya-kun!

En ese momento… una especie de espectro apareció: Shadow. No podían verlo, así que bajo la mirada triste y habló para si:

- Adiós Rouge…

En ese momento se apareció Tails-Beatrice junto a Shadow, pero como un espectro de modo que nadie los podía ni ver ni oír…

- Shadow-san…

- Nadie nos puede ver ahora… estarás bien… ya no estamos en este mundo…

- Tienes razón… estamos aquí…

- Para nosotros el cuerpo es una cárcel de carne – dijo Shadow.

- Pero me siento triste… - dijo Tails-Beatrice – Por ella… por Rouge…

- Es mi culpa – dijo Shadow – Mi pecado… por ser un mueble que no sabe amar…

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Ya no tengo forma en este mundo… Rouge no podrá escucharme… ni aunque esté a su lado gritándole que la quiero… así que… iré con María. A ser feliz… al final…

- Eso es bello…

- ¿Qué harás tú?

- Quiero salvar a Sonic de un Cuarto Cerrado.

- Jejejejeje… ¡Jajajajajajja! – dijo Shadow.

- ¡Cállate ya! ¡Esto es importante para mí! ¡Seré un Kitsune y todo… pero es más que mi hermano mayor! ¡Es mucho más que eso! ¡Quiero ser feliz con él!

- Pero… es un Cuarto Cerrado, sólo los que tienen cuerpo deben preocuparse. No tienes nada que temer. ¿Cómo podría un cuarto cerrado bloquearnos?

- Está encadenado… - dijo Tails-Beatrice – Verdad Roja, sellos de cinta adhesiva y candados…

- Ya veo… no recuerdas tu rol como Beatrice… ¿No?

- Shadow-san… por favor ayúdame…

- He visto que eres demasiado inocente… no sabes cómo hacer esto… y como en realidad, le debo una a ese 'Faker', iré contigo al Cuarto, entraré, lo liberaré y me esconderé en el armario en su lugar, destrozando el Cuarto Cerrado de Chris Thorndyke. Ese bastardo… destruyó el recuerdo de María, haciendo eso… honraré su memoria y ella me recibirá con los brazos abiertos…

- Gracias… Shadow-kun… ¿Pero cómo escaparás? Quedarás atrapado para siempre…

- Pues eso es parte del trato… deberás prestarme tu magia. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Mi magia…?

- Así es… usa tu magia en mí… ese es el trato…

- Espera… yo ni siquiera de usar…

- Un momento… ¿No eres Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada?

- Sé que lo soy… una Bruja… Tails-Beatrice… pero… ni siquiera sé de los trucos de magia ni cuartos cerrados… no lo sé… sólo soy un mecánico…

- Vaya vaya… escúchame Beatrice… te lo diré una sola vez. Lo que es en realidad ser una Bruja.

- ¿Ser una bruja es…?

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '罪' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

- Una Bruja… "No es quien resuelve acertijos" ¿Porqué sino serías una Bruja, si te preocupa el acertijo de alguien más? Eso no es cosa de Brujas…

- Entonces… ¿Qué es ser una Bruja?

- La Beatrice… la Maria-Beatrice que yo conocí usaría una magia loca para crear un acertijo que nadie puede resolver y se reiría y se burlaría de todos. Crearía tal horrible acertijo… que todos se arrodillarán al reconocer su grandeza…

- Esto... preocuparse… es trabajo de mis oponentes…

- Déjale esas preocupaciones a Chris Thorndyke… no te preocupes por cómo saldrá Sonic de ese cuarto cerrado – dijo Shadow - ¿Una cadena? ¡Jejejeje! Vaya idiotez… necesitarás crear un cuarto cerrado más espectacular y definitivo… uno que horrorice a ese niño mimado convertido en "bruja" que es Chris. No te preocupes… yo te daré una mano…

- No debo preocuparme… eso lo hacen mis adversarios…

- ¡Ese es su trabajo! El tuyo es crear trucos que puedan hacer que los mismísimos demonios del infierno se queden postrados de asombro por tu grandeza, la grandeza la Bruja que puede crear infinitos trucos de cuartos cerrados, de la forma más horrible… como lo aprendieron con horror de la verdadera Bruja Dorada Beatrice.

- Un cuarto cerrado más horripilante que el de Sonic-kun… un cuarto cerrado…

- ¡Recuerda Beatrice, Tails-Beatrice, tu puedes!

Los recuerdos empezaron a invadir la mente de Tails-Beatrice. Los cuartos cerrados hicieron memoria: Los crímenes de Amy Rose y Cream, la Capilla, la Cadena de 4 Cuartos Cerrados, la muerte de Tails, Knuckles y Cosmo y demás cuartos cerrados que nadie podía resolver. En ese momento Tails-Beatrice recuperó los recuerdos de Maria-Beatrice…

- ¡Aaahh! – gritó Tails-Beatrice.

- Ah… me olvido de algo más… las Brujas no reaccionan así a los cuartos cerrados.

- Así que yo… ¿Entonces cómo?

- Ríete… - respondió Shadow.


	8. Avance 06: Mikael the Cat vs Bernkastel

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta no es la historia "final", sino un preview de lo que podría ser, ya que todavía queda que el último juego de Umineko, el Episodio 8 sea publicado en Diciembre.

Inspirado en los previews de OceanProductions61, aunque este más que tráiler son "escenas jugables" siguiendo el estilo de 07th Expansion en su adelantos.

**Avance 06**

**(Lucha contra el Destino: Mikael the Cat vs Bernkastel)**

(Nota del Autor: Este avance pertenece al final del EP 7 de Umineko Chiru, la lucha entre Wright Willard y Bernkastel. Decirles a los interesados que estos son spoileres masivos del argumento. Empecemos… gracias a Darkblue por prestarme a su OC para esta escena…)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '継接キメラ' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

- Lo lamento… pero no es nada personal…

- ¿Huh? ¿Shadow…?

Pude verlo… al erizo que había sido el culpable… el erizo… tan negro como su alma. Sabía que era él… y pensar que todo esto era…

- Lo siento… tengo que hacerlo…

Sentí el ruido del arma con la que me apuntaba… esa pistola larga y metálica.

- ¡Soy yo Shadow, soy María!

Vi la mirada fría del erizo… como si en realidad estuviera en una mezcla entre si le importasen mis súplicas o no… y entonces… lo dijo:

- Tú… no eres… María…

Y lentamente jaló el gatillo. Cerré mis ojos al verlo… era el fin. Todo se ha perdido. Un erizo negro, tan negro como su alma que se revelaba ante mí me apuntaba… era mi fin. Esperé entonces oír el disparo y sentir la bala atravesar mis entrañas. Pero no sentí eso… sentí… algo como si un viento agudo… como una navaja, cortara por mi cuerpo. Preparada ya para morir, abrí lentamente los ojos… porque siempre quise saber… que hay al otro lado…

El mundo había sido cortado en dos. Ahí parado estaba Shadow con esa sonrisa cruel apuntándome con su arma… pero quieto, paralizado como estatua… y había sido cortado en dos… en diagonal, con el lado superior deslizándose de a pocos hacia abajo.

Pero no había sangre… por lo que volví a mirar a mí alrededor. No puede ser… nada de eso tenía sentido… pero… sentí que Shadow se dividió en dos.

Así es… me confundí. No era sólo Shadow… el mundo entero… todos, habían sido cortados en dos… cortados en diagonal… y se deslizaban como cayendo… como el que corta una fotografía en diagonal… y todos se ven como cayendo.

Y finalmente… al ver eso… aparecieron pequeñas fisuras por todos lados… como si mis ojos fueran un cristal de hielo… y finalmente… se rompieron… se quebraron.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'the_executioner' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

Todo es escenario se rompió como si fuera un cristal al golpearse por una roca. La intensa luz reveló finalmente el verdadero sitio donde ocurría todo. Un gran Escenario… el gran Escenario de un Teatro… con María Robotnik encadenada… y Mikael, su protector, con un cuchillo blanco y brillante, en pose de haber sido él quien cortó ese escenario y la sacó de ese mundo de ilusiones creado con el objetivo de hacerla morir. Y entonces… Mikael supo algo… quién era la única capaz de poder haber hecho toda esa farsa… no podía ser posible… pero no había explicación de más: Era Bernkastel… lo habían traicionado y que estaba sentada en platea viendo el espectáculo.

- ¿¡EEEEHHH? ¿Tú… Mikael… tú…?

- Cuando te compras un gato… a veces se te pegan las pulgas…

Y diciendo esto apuntó con su cuchillo blanco, aquel que resquebrajó ese mundo de fantasías, hacia Bernkastel, de forma amenazante.

- Jejejejee… ¿Pero qué es esto? – dijo Bernkastel - ¿Acaso haz regresado tan pronto?

- Contigo no hay forma de que todo acabe en un final feliz… ¿Odias tanto a Beatrice en verdad?

Bernkastel se transportó hacia el frente de Mikael, desapareciendo de la platea y apareciendo a su lado… mirándolo burlonamente.

- ¿Te crees que la dejaré ganar y que se vaya así sin más? Tengo que vengarme de toda la humillación que me provocó… porque cuando alguien se mete conmigo, ni en 100 años lo olvido…

- Eres un ser despreciable… - dijo Mikael.

- ¡Por favor, Mikael! ¡No debes olvidar el Corazón! ¡Uwhahahahahaha! ¡Jejejejejee!

Mikael intentó atacar a Bernkastel, pero ella desapareció. Viendo que la Bruja desapareció, Mikael prefirió concentrarse en María.

- ¿Estás bien, María?... ¡Oye! ¿Te pasa algo?

Mikael se giró para ver a la chica que estaba cogiéndose fuertemente el pecho y se acercó a ella.

- Mi pecho… duele… eeek…

Mikael tomó fuertemente la mano de María que cubría su pecho y la apartó de ahí. La sangre salía vivamente de ese sitio donde la mano tapaba… ese lugar que hubiera sido donde hubiera entrado la bala asesina… si Shadow hubiera disparado. Lo que no notó el Mobian es que en ese momento… unas cadenas blancas aparecieron en brazos y piernas de María. Era la prisión perfecta… tendida por su antigua mentora… por Bernkastel.

- Jejejejeje… - dijo Bernkastel apareciendo – Veo que el propio cuerpo de María ya empezó a aceptar su patético destino… ¡Jejejejee!

- ¡María! ¡No te rindas! ¡Resiste! – dijo Mikael queriendo moverse - ¡Demonios, esas cadenas!

Cuando Mikael intentó cargar a María en sus brazos, lo notó finalmente, las cadenas que no dejaban ir a esa pobre mujer que quería salvación.

- ¿Qué haces, gato callejero? ¿Estás intentando tomar a la chica y escapar? Shadow tendría mucho que decir al respecto… pero aún así, no te dejaré. Estoy a punto de que todos vean como María se ahoga tosiendo sangre… y dándose cuenta de que su patética existencia no tiene esperanzas en ninguno de los kakeras [mundos] que hay para ella…

- ¡María no es un show!

Mikael usó su cuchillo blanco y destruyó las cadenas que aprisionaban a María, las cuales se quebraron como cristal ante la presencia del arma de Mikael.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás intentando meterte en medio de mi diversión?

- ¡No eres ningún Dios! Todo lo que haces es olfatear el destino… El destino de María…es sólo de la propia María. No te dejaré que uses el destino de los humanos como un juguete…

- ¡Uwahahahahahahahaha! ¡Ehehehehehehehe! ¡Pues vaya, tienes cojones de decirlo delante de la Gran Bernkastel, la Bruja del Senado! ¡Eehehehehe! ¿Es que no lo pillas? Ya no me sirves más… ya se acabó… como todos los personajes de "ciertos videojuegos". ¿No lo pilas? Demostraste que la fantasía de Beato es un misterio y lo destrozaste. Ya hiciste lo que quería… Iba a dejarte ir… pero dado que te me has puesto rebelde, no negaré que se me pasó por la cabeza jugar contigo…

Bernkastel levantó su mano, como diciendo un conjuro.

- Ya no te necesito Mikael. Vengan… mis fieles y lindos gatitos… quiebren sus huesos en pedazos y destrocen su piel… su atún parlante los espera… ¡Pélenlos como uvas!

Bernkastel aplaudió dos veces, como bailando… y al hacerlo… aparecieron una especie de brillos rodeando a Mikael y a María. Parecían… Chaos Emeralds doradas… o un coro de Chaos… pero no eran nada de eso. Se veían claramente… ojos de gatos que brillaban en la oscuridad, dado que la luz de ese Teatro era muy tenue… pero… las babas que caían de esas bocas… hacían ver que no era cualquier tipo de gato.

- ¡Traidor!

- ¡Cobarde!

- ¡Miedoso!

- ¡Marica!

Esas voces resonaron por todo el lugar… y Mikael entendió de dónde eran. Eran todos esos gatos de su Colonia… de Midnight Hill… esos que se burlaron de su afición al dibujo… que se burlaron por todo… que lo consideraban un desperdicio. Eso encendió más a Mikael… por el hecho de que esas viejas heridas se abrían… de enfrentar su pasado.

- Mikael… Eeeeeekkk… - dijo María temblando de miedo y refugiándose detrás de Mikael.

- Yo me encargaré de esto – dijo Mikael – Esos amargados gatos de cuarta no son nada para mí…

El número de "brillos" o esmeraldas podía ser casi de miles… Mikael giraba mientras la marea de gatos giraba con él… mientras Mikael apuntaba con su cuchillo blanco… mientras algunos brillos se apagaban y se encendían como un árbol de navidad…

- ¡Vamos María! ¡Nadie te ha disparado! ¡No lo aceptes… no aceptes que te han…! ¡No! ¡No aceptes que te dispararán…!

- Aaggghhh…

Mikael estaba dispuesto a luchar… aunque tenía todas las de perder. No… no era que tenía las de perder… eso sería hacerle juego a Bernkastel. Era luchar contra el destino que Bernkastel les había predicho… Mikael jamás lo aceptaría.

Sin embargo… la estaca que atravesaba el pecho de María… era la clara representación de la severidad de lo que dijo la Bruja de los Milagros: Que no habría ningún Milagro. Esa estaca clavada en el pecho de María era cruel y contundente…

Y de a pocos… siguió hundiéndose en el pecho de María… para gusto de la Bruja de los Milagros… para gusto… de Bernkastel.

- ¡María, escúchame! Voy a romper su perímetro por un segundo… cuando haga eso… quiero que corras… lo más rápido que puedas… lo más fuerte que puedas. No importa hacia donde… sólo corre… escapa de este maldito lugar… y no te detengas… no importa lo que pase…

- Lo intentaré… lo mejor que pueda… pero… si no puedo… perdóname...

- "¿Si no puedo?" ¡Ya basta de quejas! Jamás te perdonaré… y tampoco Beato… ¿Acaso olvidaste que eres la esperanza de Beato? ¿Ese 1 en 2 578 917 del que hablaba esta Bruja maldita? ¡Si te rindes traicionarás a todo esos "tú" en esos infinitos mundos. ¡Esfuérzate! ¡No pierdas tu esperanza! ¡Sigue, buscando y buscando! ¡No esperes por un milagro! ¡Conviértete en ese milagro, María! ¡Es lo que todos querrían… es lo que Shadow querría!

- "Ser… un milagro…"

- Lograrás tu futuro feliz… no te rindas… no te quejes… ¡Intenta quejarte una vez más… y yo mismo te daré una nalgada!

- Vale… Mikael… lo intentaré…

- ¡Uwahahahahahahahaha! ¡Ehehehehehehhe! Pero qué valientes y confiados son… diciéndole a esa chica que será un milagro… ¡Tienes cojones de decirlo delante de la Bruja de los Milagros! Pues te diré algo… ¡Los Milagros son sólo fantasía! ¡Sólo la desesperación en este mundo puede llamarse 'misterio'! Las Brujas sólo esperan divertirse con eso…

- Pffttt… - dijo Mikael con una sonrisa - ¿Y a eso llamas misterio? ¿Te crees que aceptaré un misterio sin 'corazón'? ¡Eso es lo más importante! Y dejemos que tus gatos… que quieren volverse un asado… que ataquen primero… ¡Nah, que tontería! ¡Los acabaré todos de un golpe! ¡Soy Mikael the Cat, Jefe del SSVD, Inquisidor de las Herejías! ¡Esta será la última vez en la que blanda mi blanca espada! ¡Y sabrás con quien te metiste, Bernkastel!

(Nota del Autor: SSVD en Umineko Chiru es algo así como la institución fantástica que aplica las Reglas de Knox y Van Dime)

- ¡Destrocen a ese insolente, mis fieles gatos!

Los ojos brillaron fuertemente y las fauces se abrieron. ¡Parecía que esos gatos iban a tragarse a Mikael y a María de un bocado! Un gran brillo y un sonido cortante llenaron ese ambiente.

Pero no fue así… Mikael no fue tragado… los gatos estaban cayendo por todas las direcciones y se podía ver una especie de esfera dorada que rodeaba a esos dos… y los gatos que se abalanzaban contra ella, rebotaban como pelotas por todas las direcciones.

- Ohh… nada mal…

- Me importan una mierda tus gatos… - dijo Mikael mirándola con fiereza – Sólo me importa la "Abeja Reina"… y esa… ¡Eres tú, Bernkastel, Bruja de los Milagros! ¡Es hora que alguien te enseñe algo de respeto por el destino!

Mikael tomó su espada y dio cortes rápidos al viento… de modo que una especie de onda expansiva salió de la esfera y con toda fuerza golpeó a todos los gatos que estaban rodeándoles, primero empujándoles… y la segunda onda… destrozándoles… abriendo una brecha en esa formación que los rodeaba.

María entendió que esa era la brecha de la que Mikael le hablaba y salió corriendo… aún con la mano en el pecho…

- ¡Mikael, estoy corriendo!

- ¡Vamos, sigue corriendo! ¡Dile a Amatista, que la leche siempre quedó en la nevera!

- ¿¡Eh? ¿Qué le diga que…?

Para cuando dijo eso, Mikael dio otro corte en el aire, creando una especie de onda que golpeó a María… pero lejos de dañarla, impulsándola lejos… como una ayuda a su escape. Una vez hecho esto, tomó su arma y confrontó a Bernkastel.

Era el clímax del Show. Se pudieron oír los aplausos de todos los asistentes a ese "teatro", que no eran más que las almas de esos gatos que Mikael acababa de eliminar.

En un lado Mikael… que sudaba frío… y tenía su espada… y se podía ver como respiraba fuertemente producto del agotamiento físico… y en el otro… Bernkastel , que hizo aparecer una gran hoz dedicada a cegar los milagros.

- ¿Shadow es el culpable que mató a todos y que llamó a María en la Mansión y luego le disparó en el pecho, reventándole el corazón? Lo siento… pero tú 'verdad' no sirve como misterio… ¡Es sólo una fantasía, la fantasía de un loco!

- ¿Fantasía? ¿Y a qué llamas el hecho de que María escape de su destino? ¡De todos modos, adelante, inténtalo! ¡Ahahahahahahhahaa! ¡Ehehehehhehehehehe!

Mikael tomó su espada y concentró su energía… y esta presentó… un brillo rojo…

- **Regla 1: Está prohibido tener un crimen sin presentar todas las pistas…**

De seguro esa verdad roja debió perforar el cuerpo de Bernkastel. Pero para nada sirvió… porque fue como querer cortar el reflejo de la luna en el agua…

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué dices con 'pistas'?

- Jamás aceptaré tu misterio con Shadow y María como culpables. ¡No hay pistas de eso, sin importar en que juego mires!

- ¡Pero claro que no las hay, gato idiota! ¡La maldita Mansión voló en pedazos! ¿Ya no recuerdas tu Epitafio? Y si las hubo… ¡Boooom!

- Es decir que sin pistas… no hay misterio… ¡Es fantasía!

- ¿Eeeeehhhh?

Por más que una verdad "improbable" tenga lógica, por el hecho de ser improbable no será una verdad real en el mundo humano. De eso estaban discutiendo…

- ¡Ahahahahahahahaha! ¡Ehehehehehhehe! ¡Para ya…! ¡Ehehehehehhehe! ¿Negar el misterio? ¿Es así como al Jefe del SSVD va a responder? ¡Van Dime debe revolverse en su tumba! Pero es pasa cuando los gatos callejeros y dibujantes se meten a intelectuales… ¡Ehehehehehhe!

Mientras Bernkastel se reía tan sueltamente, como el sonido de una hiena… Bernkastel tiró a un lado su gran hoz. Y miró a Mikael…

- Ni siquiera debo molestarme en pelear contigo… ríndete ya, basura… ¡Intenta cortarme todo lo que quieras, no podrás! Te oiré todo lo que quieras decir…

- Pues lucharás con mi espada, para así destruir tu maldito misterio sin corazón…

- ¿Y cuando veas que no puedes luchar con esas espada? ¿Sabes lo que te pasará, verdad? ¡Jejejee! ¡Vamos, jugaré si eso quieres! ¡Ve a por el bollo de estambre!

- ¡Ahora verás! ¡En guardia, Bernkastel!

Los dos se pusieron en posición, mientras Bernkastel recogía su hoz y se confrontaron. Chocaron y el escenario brilló… era la batalla final.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'the_executioner')

(Afueras del Teatro)

Intentando ignorar ese agudo dolor que sentía en el pecho, María seguía corriendo. Aún cuando esa estaca seguía clavada en su interior…

Había escapado de ese Teatro donde Bernkastel quiso convertirla en un show y ahora corría por un escenario que no era nada más… que oscuridad…

Antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo por un lugar que parecía un mar de estrellas… o tal vez era ese océano donde se ven flotar los kakeras… el océano donde Sonic entendió la verdad del misterio… entendió todo. Pero en ese kakera… no había erizo azul.

(Punto de Vista de María)

Si me descuido, me resbalaré… y caeré. ¡No! ¡Si me descuido… ya no sabré si estoy corriendo, porque estaré sintiendo la caída en este mar infinito de estrellas! No… por Mikael… debo seguir.

Debo seguir corriendo… sin importar a donde vaya… sin meta fija… no debo detenerme, no debo dejarme caer… porque si caigo… destruiré la esperanza que tuvieron los otros "yo" de mí en todos esos otros mundos. ¡Por Mikael… debo perseverar!

El mundo feliz… de Beatrice… de Tails-Beatrice… es mi única esperanza… y debo correr hasta alcanzarlo… ¡Para volver todo a la normalidad!

Aún cuando la Bruja de los Milagros lo dijo… que no habría milagro… y sienta esta estaca en mi pecho… no debo…

- Lo siento Mikael… mi cuerpo ya no puede…

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

Finalmente… el cuerpo de María se rindió ante lo inevitable… ante el dolor, la hemorragia y el destino… y cayó a ese mar infinito.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'ressurected_replayer' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

Pero en ese momento… algo tomó fuertemente el brazo de María y lo jaló con fuerza hacia arriba.

- ¡Mikael! ¡Mikael! ¡Miiikaeeellll! – gritó María alegre - ¡Estás a salvo!

- No… no en realidad… - dijo Mikael - ¿No te dije que te daría una nalgada si caías?

- Lo siento… lo siento de veras… pero… era mi destino… el ser asesinada ese día…

- Tal vez tengas razón… todos los humanos morirán. Algún día… ¿Pero eso quiere decir que sus vidas son inútiles? ¡Claro que no! El sentido de una vida… es el propio sentido que esa persona le pone a la misma… ¡Es lo que ella decide hacer con su vida! Sin importar que clase de destino le quieran imponer… jamás lo aceptes. ¡Crea tu propio mundo, sólo para ti! ¡Por ti!

- ¡Mikael! ¡Tu brazo izquierdo!

María se fijo en el gran coágulo de sangre que caía en donde se suponía estaba el brazo izquierdo de ese gato. Era un coágulo y la sangre caía lentamente…

- Ah eso… seguro lo debí haber olvidado… será mucha molestia ir a por él de nuevo…

El cuerpo de Mikael estaba lleno de cortaduras. Además… su brazo izquierdo había sido horrendamente arrancado de su hombro, sus pocas ropas hechas jirones… tanto así que parecía un espantapájaros andante… bañado en sangre.

Entonces María lo notó… de esas "estrellas" que los rodeaban… muchas empezaron a rodearlos de verdad… como una danza de Chaos luminosos… como luciérnagas, que iluminaban a esos dos.

Mikael sostenía a María con su único brazo que le quedaba… ahora ya no podía sacar su cuchilla… pero de todos modos… no la dejaría ir… jamás… porque estaba convencido de ayudarla a escapar a ese futuro grandioso del cual Tails-Beatrice la habló… porque en el fondo… también él quería ser feliz… quería vivir en un Midnight Hill… donde todos sean dibujantes… o donde nadie se burle del destino que él escogió para sí.

Pero esos brillos… esos gatos que habían sido regenerados y que se acercaban… se apareció la Abeja Reina… la Gran Reina de esos Gatos, que no permitía milagros.

- Mikael… pon a María en el suelo… si lo haces, te dejaré ir con vida…

- Pues… ve a poner una queja por escrito en el Gran Senado… ahí lo debatiremos gustosamente…

- Mikael… yo…

- ¡No te dejaré ir María! ¡No te abandonaré ahora! Debes saberlo… debes saber porqué yo abandoné a SSVD…

- Ahora que lo dices… yo tampoco lo sé… - dijo Bernkastel - ¿Porqué te fuiste?

- Fue porque me harté de todas esas historias baratas de misterio… de siempre ver el final malo de todo… ¡Yo jamás quise eso!

Bernkastel sonrió mientras veía a Mikael auto confesarse…

- Fue igual que como cuando dejé mi Colonia… no era mi destino. Y aunque tú y tu maldita magia digan que no hay milagro… ¡Te equivocas! ¡Sobreviviremos y llegaremos a un final feliz! Se lo demostraré… esto es por Tails-Beatrice. Murió creyendo que sólo hay finales malos… y le demostraré… que no… que la esperanza se puede crear… que un final feliz puede crearse… y por eso María… jamás te dejaré…

- Mikael… yo…

Los gatos renegados de Midnight Hill rodearon finalmente sin escape a Mikael y María. Con sólo un brazo… ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad… era o defenderse y dejar caer a María al abismo… o tomarla y perder la oportunidad de luchar…

- Pueden tomar lo que quedó de mi brazo izquierdo, gatos… les daré mis piernas si las quieren también… ¡Pero no les daré a María! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Aunque tenga que irme arrastrando, María se escapará de su final malo! ¡Será feliz!

- ¿Estás contenta María? – dijo Bernkastel – Mikael se va a morir protegiéndote. ¿Pero tú no quieres eso… verdad? Dile que te deje y que se salve él…

- Mikael… - dijo María preocupada.

- Si… María…

- ¡Por favor, no me dejes aquí! ¡Sobreviviré… no importa cómo! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Y tú lo harás conmigo… vivirás, Mikael!

- Bien dicho… María…

Diciendo esto, Mikael se asió con fuerza de María.

- Ahí tienes… Bernkastel… seguiremos luchando… ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- ¡No nos rendiremos, mientras exista la posibilidad de un milagro! – dijo María.

- ¿Están diciendo que hay un milagro? Pero si la Bruja de los Milagros ha prometido con certeza que no habrán milagros. Lo repetiré por si acaso… **Este juego no tendrá un final feliz.** ¡Eheheheheheheh! ¡Ahahahahaha! Pues hasta nunca mis estimados… vayan a ser roídos en las profundidades del Infierno, sin ser capaces de morir… ni desaparecer. Vengan mis fieles gatos… no diré que los maten, sólo limpien el tablero de las piezas que quedaron del juego…

Un millón… billón… un trillón de gatos, copias todos de los de Midnight Hill descubrieron sus garras y mostraron sus duros colmillos.

Y el mundo se llenó de sangre… de carne… de garras… y de colmillos hambrientos.


	9. Avance 07: Cadena de 5 Habitaciones

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta no es la historia "final", sino un preview de lo que podría ser, ya que todavía queda que el último juego de Umineko, el Episodio 8 sea publicado en Diciembre.

Inspirado en los previews de OceanProductions61, aunque este más que tráiler son "escenas jugables" siguiendo el estilo de 07th Expansion en su adelantos.

**Avance 07**

**(La Cadena de los 5 Cuartos Cerrados)**

(Nora del Autor: Esta parte pertenece al Episodio III, la escena de la lucha lógica entre Beatrice y Battler por la cadena de los 6 cuartos cerrados del primer crepúsculo. Para dejarlo claro en esta adaptación 5 mueren en la cadena de cuartos: Cosmo – Ella – Kinzo - Tanaka y Shadow. En ese orden. Disfruten de esta adaptación…)

- En ese caso… ¿Qué crees que pasó ahí? Si en el último cuarto, donde Shadow estaba, estaba la llave del comedor, donde estaba Cosmo… ¿Eso hace 5 habitaciones cerradas, no?

- ¡Correcto! – dijo Beatrice - ¡Los 5 cuartos cerrados están todos juntos, como cadenas! La llave para abrir cada uno de ellos se encuentra en el siguiente…

Es decir, esas 4 habitaciones eran en realidad una gran habitación cerrada, con cada una de las llaves maestras, así como la que abría cada uno de ellos, encerradas dentro del mismo.

- ¡Ahora me toca usar el rojo! **Es decir, todas las puertas y ventanas de los 4 cuartos son normales. No hay forma de cerrar con seguro desde afuera….** ¡Jejejejejejeje! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Acaso no es un bello misterio? ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaj! ¿No lo eeeesssss?

- Milady – dijo Emerl – Ya le dije que esa risa suya no es elegante…

Apenas Emerl la regañó, Beatrice le sacó la lengua como si se tratase de la rabieta de un niño.

- Uhihihihi… lo siento, lo siento… pero estoy en medio de esta diversión con Sonic. ¿Qué dices, erizo? ¿Ya tienes una idea? ¿O mejor te muestro como mis sirvientes mágicos cargaron los cuerpos y cerraron con magia las puertas?

- Haz lo que quieras… te escucharé tu perorata de "Teoría Mágica", pero luego… podré exponer mi teoría "Humana" sin que te metas con ella… ¡Es decir, que no tengo que oír esa mierda! ¡Actúa como si tu varita mágica hubiera cerrado las puertas! Y mientras sigues así… puedes seguir haciendo caras y malgastando mi tiempo… ¡Tikal! ¡Reconstruyamos la escena del crimen! ¡Encontremos las diferencias! Si sólo uno de ellos está haciéndose el muerto, esto ni siquiera es una verdadera habitación cerrada…

- Chuck confirmó que todos estaban muertos… sin embargo, por la existencia de la Prueba Diabólica, no podemos negar que se equivocase… es decir… no podemos decir que no estén haciéndose los muertos…

- ¡Bien dicho, Tikal! Pero… esa mujer tiene un arma que podría ir más allá…

- ¿Eeeehh? – dijo Beatrice – Yo soy su rival… no me dejen plantada…

- En realidad… como en el ajedrez… no es preciso comunicarse con el oponente… sino saberlo leer – respondió Emerl – Tal vez se cansó de que hablases en acertijos…

- Jooo… pero de todos modos….

- ¿Esto es un juego de Ajedrez, verdad, Milady? – preguntó Emerl.

- Pues… jooo… - Beatrice hizo una mueca como quien diría 'Si, pero no me gusta eso', una pataleta de una chiquilla… en una Bruja.

Por otro lado Tikal y Sonic ultimaban detalles…

- En resumen… - continuaba Tikal – La única forma de que sepamos si murieron o no, es que ella lo diga en rojo…

- ¡Muy bien, Beatrice! ¡Aquí es donde caes! ¡Repítelo! '¡Las 5 víctimas están muertas!'

Beatrice andaba distraída. No respondió.

- ¿¡Eeeeehhhh? Contesta, floja bruja… ¡Ahora! – le gritó Sonic.

- Milady… - dijo Emerl – No pierda el tiempo… contéstele…

- ¿¡Eh? – le dijo Beatrice – Claro… ahora voy…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Dread of the Grave – more fear' del OST de Umineko)

- **3 Personas y 2 Mobians: Cosmo, Ella, Kinzo, Tanaka y Shadow están muertas.**

- ¿Ehh? Bien… así que el primer eslabón ha sido roto… es decir… no se hacen los muertos… jejejeej… no debí subestimarte… ¡Pues ahora iré con todo lo que tengo!

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! ¡No te dejaré escapar! ¡Ven, vamos, inténtalo, Sonic the Hedgehog!

- Bueno, pues repite esto… 'Nadie se ocultó en ninguno de los 5 cuartos'. Demuéstrame que no hay nadie escondido de quien no sepamos…

- Pues te respondo erizo… **Nadie se ocultó en ninguno de los 5 cuartos…**

- Muy bien… ahora sé con certeza que eran esos 5 y nadie más…

- ¿Y qué es lo que harás? En este punto cualquiera se rinde… ¿Qué te queda hacer si no arrodillarte y proclamar que mi magia abre y cierra las cerraduras? ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

- Déjate de fanfarronear… repite esto… 'Las 4 muertes fueron instantáneas…'

- ¿Eh? ¿Muertes instantáneas? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

- Eso quiere decir que si hay la posibilidad de que uno de ellos, al borde de la muerte, saliera de la habitación, y luego le pusiera el seguro y se encerrase de nuevo para asegurar su seguridad, pero que murieran al final… creando la ilusión del cuarto cerrado – dijo Tikal.

- Jujujuju… - dijo Emerl – Un caso clásico de cuarto cerrado… en el cual la víctima recibe la estocada final, pero antes de morir se encierre para protegerse, cerrando la habitación y creando esa ilusión…

- ¡Proclama en rojo si eso es posible o no! – la retó Tikal-

- Jejejejeje… pues te cortaré las espinas con mi espada roja…. **Los 5 murieron instantáneamente.** Esto es que apenas fueron atacados ya no fueron capaces de hacer nada más… bueno, en realidad tardaron minutos en morir… pero quiero decir que ninguno tuvo ya energías para hacer algo salvo ver su propia agonía… ¡Eso es que murieron instantáneamente!

- Muy bien… - dijo Sonic – Todo lo que hice hasta ahora ha sido sólo comprobar si estábamos ante un caso de cuarto cerrado de siempre… ahora empiezo a desbaratarte… porque… si el culpable no está adentro… seguro que estuvo afuera… así que alguien les mató desde afuera de los cuartos…

- ¡Jejejejeje! ¿¡Es que eres imbécil o qué? – le replicó Beatrice – Un crimen de cuarto cerrado quiere decir… que es imposible matar desde afuera… ¡La única explicación es magia!

- ¡Te equivocas! Lo único cierto es que un crimen que ocurrió no es necesariamente un crimen de cuarto cerrado… no importa cuánto hables sin parar… ¡Esto no es un crimen de cuarto cerrado!

- Pero… Sonic-kun… - dijo Emerl – Ya hemos dicho que… **Sólo las víctimas están en las habitaciones y que no hay nadie escondiéndose en ellas…** y por la definición de Milady, no hay forma de matar desde afuera… ¿verdad?

- Espera Emerl… la definición de 'matar desde afuera' es muy vasta… ¿verdad? No es sólo disparar un gatillo o estrangular a la víctima, no, no, no… por ejemplo… ¡Una trampa sería un perfecto crimen desde afuera!

- ¿Una trampa? ¡Interesante, erizo!

- Por ejemplo… digamos que los engañaron para que entren a esas habitaciones… y luego cerraron las puertas, encerrándolos, para luego ser asesinados por la trampa… ¿¡Qué tal, eh? ¡Ahora ninguna de tus reglas funciona!

- ¡Jajajajajajjaa! ¿Qué hay con esa estúpida forma de pensar? ¿Se encontró algo sospechoso en los cuartos? ¿Tails encontró algo? ¿Dónde estaba la trampa? ¿Cómo se activó? ¿Cómo funciona? Explícalo para los 5 cuartos… ¿No puedes no? ¿O le echarás la culpa a Tails? ¡Jejejejejeje!

- ¡Me rehúso a explicar eso! ¡No hay ninguna necesidad de hacerlo! Y si fuera cierto… ¡No afecta mi argumento… de que tu magia es una patraña!

- ¿Qué diceees…?

- Beatrice, es la prueba Diabólica… que no pueda explicarlo, no quiere decir que no exista…

- Maldita sea Tikal… tú fuiste quien le enseñó ese truco…

- Jaque, Beatrice… 'Debido a la trampa X que nadie encontró, es posible explicar los 4 crímenes'.

- Ahh… tremenda porquería… igual la destruiré ahora mismo… **Ninguno de los 5 murió por una trampa…** y sobre qué es una trampa… me pondría muy explicativa, pero cualquiera de las cosas que hace Tails es una trampa. ¡Ningún elemento tecnológico tuvo nada que ver!

- Jejeje… eso crees, pero te noto desesperada… ya no estás tan confiada como antes…

- ¿Cómo dices, insolente?

- También estás desesperada, intentando hacerme creer que existes… así que esto ya es algo que es más que un simple juego para ti… ¡Esto es una lucha entre los dos! ¡Y por eso ahora me toca responderte, Beatrice! Así que 4 personas murieron, nadie de afuera intervino, no hay trampas ni nada… así que si siguiera así me rendiría y diría que es cosa de Brujas y justo en ese momento… cuando perdí la esperanza, tú ganas el juego… ¿verdad?

Emerl y Tikal estaban hablando como si fueran amigos de siempre y no rivales…

- Siempre ella ha tenido ese temperamento tan infantil… - decía Tikal – Eso de apurar las cosas cuando la victoria está cerca…

- Jujuju… es porque Milady no puede negarse a dar un paso atrás…

- ¡Hey, cállense los dos!¡Es el turno del erizo, así que veamos que tiene!

- ¡Así es! ¡Ahora que todo parece perdido, es cuando te patearé el tablero!

- Jojojo… así que esa es tu súper habilidad… ¡Muéstrame que tienes! ¡Soooniiiiccc!

- Te mostraré… que no es como matarlas desde afuera, sino… es como murieron y crearon el cuarto... ¡Es eso lo que es! ¡Ahh, es inútil, todo esto es inútil! ¡Así es… si asumimos que uno de los 5 es el culpable, todo esto tiene una fácil explicación!

- ¿¡Eeeeeehhhh? ¡Imposible! ¡Acabo de decir en rojo que los 4 murieron!

- 5 murieron… 4 fueron víctimas… y la quinta se suicidó… si asumimos eso, se destruye tu cuarto cerrado… ¡Tu magia es una patraña!

- Cierto es… si el culpable se encerró en el último cuarto y tomó su propia vida, esto del cuarto cerrado es muy fácil de explicar – dijo Emerl.

- El suicido del culpable… - dijo Tikal – Normalmente es algo impensable… pero por no ser tan plausible, no quiere decir que sea falso… y dado que no tiene que dar un motivo… es una respuesta poderosa… una respuesta digna de un duelo con una Bruja…

- Bueno… no puedes decir que no hubiera un motivo… - dijo Emerl – Hay muchas explicaciones… podría ser… que Ella o alguien… se cansaran de servir a los otros…

- Puede ser… - dijo Tikal – Sería interesante saberlo…

- Milady – dijo Emerl – Le toca a usted…

- Jojojojo… imaginar que le faltas el respeto a los muertos de esa forma para crearte un culpable… que erizo tan insensible que eres…

- Culpar a los muertos… ciertamente es un movimiento inhumano… pero fue el que tú usaste con Shadow en el Segundo Juego… así que considera esto como mi venganza y un tributo a Shadow por todo lo que le hiciste pasar… ¡Ahora limpié su nombre!

- Jooooodeeer… - dijo Beatrice molesta.

- ¡Sonic! – dijo Tikal - ¡Ahora, es tu oportunidad, que lo diga!

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Repite en rojo si puedes! Ah espera… pero déjame ser todavía más incisivo… ¡Repíte si puedes…! 'Los 5 fueron asesinados todos por otras personas…'

- Uuuuy… - dijo Emerl – Eso debió doler…

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Esto…? – dijo Beatrice muerta de rabia

- ¿Qué pasa…? – dijo Sonic – 5 murieron… ¿Eso no es verdad? Sólo estoy repasando…

- Jo… me niego a repetirlo… no hay ningún motivo en particular…

- ¿Te niegas a repetir en rojo? ¡Jaque mate! ¡Uno de los 5 era el culpable… y se suicidó tras construir la habitación cerrada! ¡Se acabooooó!

- ¡Espera, espera! ¡Lo diré…! **Ninguno de los 5 se suicidó… **¿Qué tal… contento?

- Jeje… pero sigues asustada… ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa…?

- Es… sólo tu imaginación… yo también estoy emocionada por esto… es todo…

- No te dejes engañar Sonic… te ha mentido…

- Maldita Tikaaal…

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ella no dijo que nadie fue asesinado por otros, sino que ninguno de los 5 se suicidó! Es decir… que uno de ellos no fue ni asesinado ni tampoco se suicidó… ¡Aahh! ¡Ya lo tengo, lo tengo! ¡La verdad! ¡Escucha mi teoría! 'Después que el culpable X, quien era uno de los 5, cometió el crimen… construyó la habitación cerrada. Planeaba escapar u ocultarse… ¡Sin embargo, ocurrió un accidente! ¡El culpable murió por el accidente sin que se lo imagine y así creó involuntariamente la cadena de cuartos!' ¡Se acabó! ¡Jaque Mate, Beatricceeeee!

Beatrice abrió la boca en sorpresa… eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

- Diablos… ¡Diablos! ¿¡Crees que te entregaré la victoria así sin más? ¿¡Que me rendiré ante tremenda patraña… ¡Te cortaré con la espada roja una y otra vez! ¡Yo mismo diré en rojo que eso no es así! ¡Ahí va…!

En ese momento, Emerl le tapó la boca a Beatrice.

- ¿¡Eh? ¡Oye... hmfffpmmm… hmmpffmmmm…!

- Mis disculpas. Nuestro lado pide unos momentos para su estrategia. Por favor, suspendamos por un momento el Juego… - pidió Emerl.

- Es una petición justa… - dijo Tikal - ¿De acuerdo Sonic?

- Claro… use su tiempo libre… al menos así podrá pensar que inventarse…

- Gracias por esto… Vamos, Milady… por aquí…, por favor pensemos con calma y contemos hasta 100 para calmar nuestras mentes…

- ¡Hey! ¡Hmmmppffffmmmm… Hpmmmppfffm….!

Emerl le tapó la boca a Beatrice con su mano, mientras la Bruja se veía que se movía y sacudía en pánico, pero no podía liberarse de su sirviente y de ese modo… Emerl suspendió el juego, pidió una reunión de estrategia y se llevó a Beatrice de ahí…


End file.
